Without you
by klaroline-heart
Summary: After her break up Caroline was left with Two pink lines.. 8yrs later Caroline is raising her son with the help of her friends. Klaus is back with her arch Nemesis about to get married prompting him to want a relationship with his son. Damon is her trusty bestfriend&lover. A/H Daroline/Klaroline Stelena/Beremy/Kalijah/Mabekah/Klexi/Keremy(Broman ce)
1. You & Me

**New TVD All Human Fic**

**Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Caroline had grown up in Mystic Falls with her best friends Elena, Katherine and Bonnie. They'd gone through school together and then each joined the same college so they wouldn't have to be parted.

Their life's all changed dramatically over the years some for the better some for the worse, Elena, Katherine and their younger brother lost their parent's in a car accident before the summer at the end of their first year at college whilst Bonnie with the help of Jeremy and Stefan found her estranged mother.

Katherine decided she wanted to travel the world and explore the different cultures. Caroline however her life changed in so many ways that changed the girl she was then to the women she'd become today and she didn't regret them for one second because she felt like she'd been blessed.

* * *

"Liam, Come on You're going to be late for soccer practice" Caroline yelled up the stairs, Damon stood at the top of the stairs smiling widely at the little figure that came into view "Mom. Uncle Damon said if I practice really hard today then you'll take me for Ice cream at The Grill afterwards" Caroline smiled softly as her beautiful blue eyed boy came barreling down the stairs to stand in front of her.

"Do you like my new boots? Uncle Damon and Uncle Stefan chipped in to buy them" He smiled brightly taking the keys from her hand heading out the front door

"You've certainly made him one happy boy" Caroline spoke as Damon waltzed down the stairs beside her grabbing his jacket from the coat hanger beside the stair case.

"Stefan got enough staff in tonight?" Caroline asked as she headed towards the door with Damon on her tail.

"Yeah he said Matt and Jeremy are on shift tonight, Elena's offered to help him if he get's snowed under" Caroline chuckled lightly, She and Stefan became co owners of The Mystic grill after her Mom died from breast Cancer two years before,

She'd left her inheritance to Caroline and a small amount for Caroline to make sure Liam was set up for the car Caroline found Liam spread out across the backseat bopping his head to the music on his iPod not noticing them getting in the car.

* * *

The drive didn't take long when Liam's football practice was on the Mystic Falls high football field. Before Caroline could give her son a kiss or wish him well on his training session he was already joining his friends.

Caroline and Damon headed towards the bleachers when Tyler came running towards them smiling happily at Caroline,

"Hey Care, Glad you could make it to practice tonight. I've been meaning to ask you something" He began but Damon cut him off wrapping an arm around her waist pulling her towards his hip.

"She's busy sorry" He answered firmly grasping her hip and kissing her hairline. Tyler's face feel causing him to ran back to the kids as he began their training session.

Once they reached the bleachers and took a seat Caroline punched Damon on his leg "Why did you do that?" She questioned, Damon laughed.

"The guys a tool. He's not interested in you, He's interested in seeing what color panties you have on" Damon responded bluntly, Caroline giggled "No That's what you want. Admit it" Damon shrugged his shoulders and fixed his eyes on Liam playing soccer.

"Well I can't deny I like raiding your panties' draw, Those purple lace ones" Damon always kept their tryst casual and Caroline liked that about him, They made it clear to each other after their first time together that they'd continue to be best friends but with the added benefits.

Liam had grown up loving Damon as his uncle and that's how they wanted it to stay.

Caroline watched Liam as he laughed and enjoyed kicking the ball around with his friends and was reminded of his father, his hair was brown with small curls and his beautiful blue eyes, She hated Klaus for walking out on her and a part of her was grateful for him giving her this wonderful gift of life.

When practice ended Caroline and Damon walked back to the playing field when Liam came running towards them smiling brightly "Uncle Damon, did you see my goal" Damon smiled brightly "I sure did Champ, We'll make a Beckham out of you yet" Damon said raising his hand for Liam to high five him which he returned gladly.

Tyler walked towards them smiling at Caroline as he placed his hands on Liam's shoulders "Great goal Liam. Now you just got to do that in the game on Saturday" Liam looked up at him nodding "Ok Coach" Damon rested his hand on Liam's head ruffling his hair,

"Come on Champ, Lets go back to the car and wait for your Mom, then we'll get ice cream and you can tell uncle Stefan all about it" Tyler arms dropped at the absence of Liam in front of him, He liked him he was a bright kid and he reminded him of Caroline and her tendencies to be supportive of her friends.

"Look about earlier Tyler, He was joking. What was it you wanted to ask?" Tyler smiled at her and was glad for the moment alone.

"I wanted to ask if maybe we could grab dinner this week or even lunch?" Caroline tried to smile and be friendly when she spoke to him.

"Look Tyler , I'm not looking for anything serious right now" Tyler nodded "I get it; We can go out as friends?" His eyes pleading with her begging that maybe she would agree and they could be more than friends eventually.

"I'll let you know but right now I have two kids expecting ice cream in the car" Tyler nodded courteously "See ya Care" watching as she walked towards her car.

* * *

Caroline and Damon walked into the Grill behind a very hyper Liam who ran straight towards the bar and jumping onto a stool to find his other uncle "Uncle Stefan guess what I did today?" Stefan finished filling his customers glass before turning to Liam grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh No. Not you, shouldn't you be in bed ready for school tomorrow?" Liam giggled and smacked his hand lightly on the bar. "No it's Wednesday which means it's.."

"Ice cream night. Oh I best get Uncle Matt to rummage through the freezer and see if we have any Choc Chip ice cream left because if I remember correctly we had this scruffy ice cream monster come in here on Saturday afternoon with all his team mates and they ate it all" Caroline was behind Liam laughing as Liam's face fell briefly until he remembered the ice cream is always restocked

"Mom ordered more ice cream on Monday, she always orders more on a Monday"

Stefan shock his head giving Caroline a fake evil glare "Seriously? Is there anything that can surprise this kid?" Elena and Bonnie joined them each giving Liam a hug and a small peck on his cheek

"Ewe, I don't want girly germs" He said wiping his face with his jacket sleeve.

"We just wanted to give our favorite Nephew attention" Stefan placed his hand on his heart looking doe eyed at Elena.

"What about me your loving Husband? Don't I get any attention?" Elena laughed lightly shaking her head.

"No My favorite little man gets my undivided attention on his Soccer practice nights because I don't get to see him on Saturdays" Caroline laughed lightly wrapping her arms around Liam's neck and resting her head against his.

"So are you going to tell Uncle Stefan what you did at practice or is uncle Damon going to do it for you?"

Liam jumped up on to the bar "I scored a goal and all my friends cheered for me. It was awesome. I think my new football boots are magic" He cheered as Damon gripped his torso and pulled him back onto the floor.

"Come on lets go find a space to sit if you want Ice cream" Liam ran off with Damon following behind him until they found a booth to sit.

* * *

"He's so much like Klaus" Elena spoke aloud, Caroline turned to her best friend nodding "It's like growing up with Nik all over again" watching her son intently as a smiled spread across her face.

"It's like he never left" Bonnie and Elena both wrapped their arms around her leaning their heads together "It's his loss Care, Let him run around and have his single life whilst leaving you here to raise his baby. The best part is you'll never have to say Thank you" Caroline laughed at Bonnie's words.

"The only thing I'm grateful to is his sperm for helping me create such a beautiful soul" Damon raised his hand signalling for Caroline to join them.

"I best go and join them or Damon will kick my ass" she giggled as she walked let go of her friends and walked towards Damon taking a seat next to him facing Liam.

* * *

Caroline and Damon got lost in conversation when Liam jumped up from his seat excitedly with his face covered in the remnants of ice cream "Liam. Sit down" Liam ignored his mum and ran to the Grill's entrance "Uncle Kol" He cheered loudly as he collided with his uncle.

"Lee, Look at you getting big" Kol wrapped his arms around his young nephew tightly as his eyes connected with Caroline's giving her a small smile.

Caroline returned the smile as she climbed out of the booth and walked towards him "Kol. What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Kol's cheerful persona forgotten as he looked at her sympathetically.

"Why don't you go back to Damon while I have a quick word with your mum" Liam moved reluctantly, he loved Kol and Henrik the most out of his biological relatives, they were the most fun.

Damon pulled Liam towards him as he called Matt for more ice cream giving Caroline the excuse to talk with Kol.

"Let's go for a walk, It won't take long" Caroline nodded as Kol reached open the door and they both began walking towards the town square, Caroline linked arms with him casually as they walked slowly.

"What are you doing back then?" Kol sighed briefly but knew he needed to tell her the truth because it wouldn't be fair to keep her in the dark and wait until he walked into the grill.

"Mom's throwing a wedding at the mansion" Caroline nodded hoping that maybe it was Elijah and Katherine, Katherine was Elena's identical twin sister but they both wanted different things, Katherine and Elijah decided to travel after they both left college only visiting when it was Liam's birthday or Christmas because Family was everything to Elijah "Who's getting married?"

"That's why I needed to speak to you first. Nik has been travelling but he met somebody the other year and well.." Caroline knew what he was going to say she could tell by his expression of pity and sadness for her.

"He's getting married! Well good luck to them both. I don't honestly need to know this" Kol shook his head.

"No maybe you don't but you should be prepared" Caroline looked at him confused "Why?" Kol sat down on the bench behind them pulling her down beside him "It's Hayley Honeycutt" Caroline's face fell as she tried relaying this information.

"Your telling me your brother is marrying the girl who ruined my life in high school. She ruined my prom dress because Klaus was my date and he was older than us. I can't believe this" Caroline stood frustrated "I've got to get Liam home, He has school tomorrow. We'll catch up soon" She promised him as she walked back to her only link to the man that broke her heart.

* * *

That night once Caroline settled Liam into his bed she walked into the living room to a waiting Damon "You've hardly spoken a word since you left Kol, What's going on?" Caroline sat on the couch flopping backwards casually "Everything's fine. Just fine"

Damon knew she was lying her glum expression told him that itself, He reached the cupboard that stored their alcoholic beverages for when either of them had a bad day.

He watched her casually as he poured them both a glass of Bourbon, knowing something wasn't right, she hadn't been this quiet since Liam's first day at school.

Damon took the drinks in his hands and walked to the couch taking the seat beside her holding the drink in front of her. Caroline took the drink gratefully bringing it to her lips and gulped it down rapidly letting the strong liquid burn her throat.

"Klaus is getting married" she rattled off, remembering the night Klaus had told her no other women would give his heart the satisfaction she could.

He always told her 'We have two hearts that beat as one. Your heart is mine and mine is yours, No matter how far apart we may go you'll always be with me' She felt the tears she had been holding for Liam's sake fall from her blue orbs.

"What do I tell Liam? I can't lie to him, He deserves to know his father" Damon wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulder pulling her towards him, kissing her hair and taking in her scent; she was intoxicating and he wasn't ashamed to say that no other women had rocked his world the way she did.

He was sure he didn't love her because nobody could replace Sage, she'd been his first love but his best friend Finn Mikaelson won her heart fair and square the night of the Miss Mystic Falls parade when he asked her to be his date to his mothers wedding the following week.

Damon and Finn had despised each other from that moment on but he knew from Elijah that Finn and Sage had been married for a few years and had a daughter together.

"I've got your back, Always have. always will. If Klaus want's nothing to do with that soccer superstar up their then it's his loss because when he's jetting his beautiful mom off to a Caribbean resort to thank her for raising him and supporting him Klaus will be struck in a dead end job with a frumpy wife and sleeping with his secretary" Caroline couldn't help giggling aloud.

"You haven't heard the best part yet. Hayley Honeycutt is the future Mrs Mikaelson" Caroline laughed again until the laughter turned to sobs.

Damon took note of this and pulled her closer towards him "You deserve so much better than a loser that couldn't man up the responsibility of being a father. Not even a pay check to help out. His older brother has to instead" Damon knew Elijah sent money every month for Caroline so that he could contribute towards Liam's life.

She'd told him it wasn't his responsibility countless times but Elijah refused to listen and told her that 'Niklaus may bail on his son but I certainly won't bail on my nephew' Damon was lost in thought until he heard the sound of the soft snore coming from her as her breathing evened out.

Damon rose from the couch and turned towards her lifting her from the space she occupied and carried her to her bedroom.

Reaching her bedroom he laid her down on her bed and pulling her throw from the bottom of her bed up to lay it across her. Damon watched her sleep peacefully raising his hand so his fingers gently grazed her cheek "Sleep tight" he whispered softly turning to leave.

"Stay with me" she asked faintly; gripping his hand that was on her face. "Ok" he breathed. Caroline slipped her jeans down her waist and over he legs before tugging the covers from underneath her and slipping inside, whilst Damon stripped to his boxers and slid in beside her. Wrapping themselves in each other's arms they fell asleep.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_You and Me ~ Lifehouse_

* * *

**R&R**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, Let me know..**

**A/N:So, The Mikaelson's are still involved in Liam's life but Klaus walked out on Caroline when he discovered she was pregnant. Hayley went to school with them and Caroline & Hayley don't get on. Damon & Caroline in a sort of relationship I really wanted to explore those possibilities. The whole Mystic Falls Gang are Liam's aunties & Uncles. **


	2. Try

**Hi All**

**I've had quite good reviews so far so here is the second Chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

The following morning Caroline was awoken to the sound of giggling coming from down stairs and the smell of something being cooked. She peered over at her alarm clock showing her it was 7am, She was usually up by 5am on the nights that Damon stayed in fear that Liam would walk in on them in the morning.

Caroline climbed out of her bed and strolled into her en suite bathroom to turn the shower on and grab some towels, she walked back into her bedroom stripping her t-shirt flinging it into her laundry basket and reached her wardrobe pulling out her Mystic Grill uniform which consisted of a black pencil skirt and a blue blouse, she found a pair of black pumps.

She and Stefan had turned the Mystic Grill into a more sophisticated venue so that they would be able to host business functions and cater for wedding parties. Caroline turned to the sound of Damon clearing his throat "God, Damon"

she stood stunned trying to cover herself "Come on Blondie, Like I haven't seen it all before" Caroline grabbed one of her sneakers launching it at him just missing his head as he slide behind her door for cover

"You done throwing your smelly shoes at me?" He asked cheekily peeping his head back around the door, Caroline let her arms drop to her side revealing her pink panties and bra earning a sexy smirk from him.

"What?" she shock her head "Oh nothing, just admiring the view. I thought I'd take Liam to school on my way to work today, if that's alright?" Caroline walked towards him reaching her Hand towards the back of his head pulling him down to her level, gently kissing his cheek earning a playful glare as she pulled away "You little tease" he chuckled watching as she walked into the en suite locking the door.

"So do I take him?" he called aloud. "Yes, Just make sure you take him to his classroom. Call me when he's in" Damon left her alone and ran down the stairs to make sure Liam was ready for school.

* * *

An hour later Caroline was in her car pulling up in her designated parking spot round the back of the Grill when she heard the bustling of noise coming from behind the dumpster; she crept up slowly trying to be as quiet as she could.

"Ahem" she cleared her throat startling the couple who had their arms wrapped around each other and their lips swollen from kissing, Caroline quirked an eyebrow smirking at the two.

"Seriously you need to get a room, Dumpster loving really?" Matt's cheeks turned red with embarrassment as Rebekah buried her head into his shoulder "If I were you I'd get back inside and get to work and as for you.." she pointed towards Rebekah.

"I'd go clean up" Rebekah nodded as they both followed Caroline back into the building when Stefan caught them "Matt table five is waiting for service, theirs only so much Jeremy can do" He nodded towards Caroline in a quick greeting before heading back into the kitchen to sort out a breakfast order that was incorrect.

"Please don't say nothing" Rebekah pleaded with Caroline.

"Rebekah. What you and Matt do is your business but when I have people to please and he's one of my best server's I need him to be working; you know how busy the morning rush gets after 8am. Next time make sure he's either on a break or his shift has finished please" Rebekah nodded

"Thanks Caroline" As Rebekah turned to leave she twirled back round to face Caroline.

"I forgot to ask Can Matt and I have Liam for a few hours on Saturday? we wanted to take him to the movies" Caroline enjoyed her weekends with Liam, it was the only time other than his soccer practice on a Wednesday that she really got to enjoy his eight year old banter.

"I don't know yet, He has a soccer match on Saturday if you want to come along?" Rebekah grinned widely

"Of course, Auntie Bekah can't miss his match. Thanks Caroline" She smiled politely back at her, raising her hand to indicate she needed to work now.

* * *

Caroline entered the staff room reading the rota when Stefan walked in with a wedding folder "What's that for? We have no wedding's booked this month" Stefan's eyes darted to the cupboard they stored the wedding files in.

"Mrs Mikaelson just came by to have a look at the venue suggestions and the table settings for a wedding" Caroline's face looked ready to blow as her cheeks turned bright red and the pen she was holding flew at the wall.

"No. No. No! She bellowed I am not hosting his wedding at my venue, He has no damn right to be in this town" Stefan stood idly watching as Caroline flew into a fit of rage.

"Where is she?" She asked heading towards the door "She's in the restaurant waiting for the color schemes" Caroline flew out the door and into the restaurant searching for her auburn hair, when she spotted it she noticed she was sat with a pretty brunette holding a small child in her arms but what shocked her more was him.

He sat their fussing over the small child smiling effortlessly as he cooed at it letting the small infant grip his finger and place it in his mouth.

Her eyes prickled with tears, not willing to cry over him she took a deep breath and walked closer towards them.

Stefan noticed this and whistled for Jeremy to grab her attention "Care" The voice startled her as she turned to see Jeremy call her raising his hand to signal her in his direction.

She plastered on her best smile as she reached him "Yeah Jer, What is it?" Jeremy walked her toward the cutlery unit "I think we need to order more cutlery, There doesn't seem to be enough. I just don't know where it's all going"

Caroline was annoyed by this knowing he'd been a distraction to get her away from Klaus "Nice try Jeremy!" She stormed off back into the direction Klaus and Esther had been seated but they'd disappeared into thin air as though they'd never been there in the first place.

* * *

Caroline flew out of the restaurant into a wall of flesh "Easy Blondie, I didn't expect you to jump me at your work place. I knew you were eager.." He felt her arms wind round his waist, looking up his eyes caught Stefan's looking back at him almost thankful "What happened?" he mouthed to his little brother, Stefan looked toward the side walk down by the pharmacy.

"I'm going to kill him" Damon growled pulling Caroline from him as he marched after Esther and her little outing .

"What gives you the damn right to be back here?" Damon yelled as he neared them "I have as much right to be in this town as you do Damon" Klaus yelled aloud standing in front of Hayley and their infant son.

"Shacked up with the school slut I see" Damon grinned "You know nothing" Klaus shouted defending Hayley in a instant, then she came into view her blond hair shorter than when he'd last seen her, Her blue eyes caught his green eyes.

"Damon please. For Liam's sake" Caroline reached for Damon's arm pulling him back with her but he wouldn't move, his eyes fixed on Klaus snarling at him angrily "He deserves better than you" Damon pointed towards him.

Klaus edged forward "You're just jealous you didn't get their first" The words were out of his mouth before he could think, his face fell immediately realizing what he'd done.

"I didn't mean it like that Caroline" She spun around to look at him laughing at him as she realized something she always knew.

"Damon may not have fathered my son and skip out on him but he sure as hell stood beside me as I've watched him grow, Damon is more a Dad than you'll ever be _Niklaus_" She sneered.

Damon overhauled her by the waist pulling her towards him but she was fighting him wanting to attack Klaus physically but she felt another pair of hands grip her tightly pulling her away.

"Come on Care, He's not worth it" Her head turned to see Matt beside her pulling her arm back as Damon caught the other.

"Get off me" she groaned as they neared the restaurant, Caroline noticed the customer's that were staring quickly dropped their heads.

She stormed back towards her office finishing the rotas and working on a new menu. Once 3pm arrived Caroline was out the door in a flash and prayed she could avoid Klaus for the rest of his visit.

* * *

Saturday came quickly she'd not seen Klaus since their altercation a few days before and was happy he hadn't even attempted to see her. Caroline was dressed and ready when she walked into the living room to find Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Liam all chuckling at Liam's jokes

"What are you all doing here?" she asked curiously resting her hands on her hips,

"Well I got the day off today, so I thought I'd come cheer my favorite little man on." Turning her head to Liam smiling "Your mom used to be a cheerleader captain when we were in high school Liam, did she ever tell you.."

"The time I forgot I had to get ready for practice, Liam are you ready Sweetheart?" Liam nodded quickly as he grabbed his rucksack from the chair in front of him.

"Uncle Damon helped me this morning" Caroline gave Damon a brief smile before grabbing her keys and phone from the table

"We best get going if were going to make it In time" Damon spoke walking towards the door.

* * *

They arrived at the pitch in time as the players were warming up, Tyler caught Caroline walking towards the bleachers as Liam jogged towards his team mates.

The gang all sat together laughing aloud at something Damon felt he needed to relay to the group after Liam told him in the car on their drive down.

Caroline's eyes caught Kol and Lexi walking towards them but not before Kol whistled loudly and howled catching both Tyler's and Liam's attention. Caroline knew what came next it happened at every game Kol managed to attend.

A howl was sounded from the pitch as Liam called back to his beloved Uncle "Oh God, People must think he was raised by a pack of wolves" Caroline groaned hiding her face laughing loudly.

When the game got underway Rebekah and Mat arrived together with Klaus, Caroline wanted to demand his reason for being their but thought better of it and wanted to enjoy her son's game without the animosity for his _Father__**.**_

"Go on Liam. That's it baby" she screamed as he dribbled the ball towards the goal "Come on Lee" Kol shouted aloud he and Caroline calling out together until he booted the ball straight into the goal "Yes" they screamed along with all her friends.

Once the game ended Caroline shot through the crowd of people straight to her baby boy, and wrapped her arms around him "Well done baby." she hugged him tightly kissing his cheek but his eyes caught Damon's from behind her.

pulling out of his mom's hold he shot to Damon giving him a high five "Did you see my goal Uncle Damon, I told you my new boots are magic" Damon chuckled as he rustled Liam's hair.

All his uncles and Aunts stood around cheering for him loudly but Caroline's eyes caught Klaus as he stood at the bleachers watching on as his son was surrounded by his family.

She left the group walking towards him cautiously "See what your missing?" Klaus's eyes caught hers "You've done an amazing job. He's perfect" Klaus spoke truthfully, Caroline turned to look at them all.

"No child is perfect Nik. He's just a good kid and has a big enough family that love him" Klaus nodded understanding where she was coming from Suddenly the sound of running caught her attention, turning around she found Liam with his team mates cheering.

"Mom, Can we go to The Grill now. We want Ice cream" Caroline chuckled at her mini Klaus "Ok. Go tell your parent's and I'll speak to coach" Caroline gave Klaus a weak smile before turning away from him.

* * *

Caroline followed the hoards of kids running into the grill taking three empty booths, she always made sure that they were reserved for game days, she looked around finding April working so she, Stefan and Matt went to work asking the kids what ice cream they wanted.

Once Caroline jotted down everything they wanted she and Stefan went out back to the freezer to make enough servings and placed them on a cart with selections of toppings.

Stefan eyed her curiously "So, I saw you talking to Nik at the game" Caroline's head shot up looking at Stefan smiling softly "Yeah, He just wanted to tell me I'd done an amazing job" Stefan nodded looking towards the door checking to make sure nobody was going to interrupt them.

"Look it's none of my business what goes on with you and Damon but Caroline. Please be careful with him"

Caroline was taken aback "What are you implying? Damon and I have a mutual agreement. We are both consenting adults" Stefan raised his hands in defeat

"I know, I know. I just don't want either of you to get hurt when the other no longer wants part of this agreement"

Caroline laughed "Stefan we haven't slept together in two months if that's what you're concerned about. Just because Klaus is back doesn't mean anything" She placed the last bowl on the cart before pushing it through the doors and towards the booths.

Caroline sat down beside Damon laughing at something he'd said to Jeremy.

The kids all happily scoffed their Ice cream then ran towards the pool tables taking it in turns to play with Matt and Jeremy. Damon, Rebekah, Caroline, Kol and Lexi sat with mugs of coffee in front of them getting lost in idle chit chat.

"So Damon when exactly are you going to man up and take Caroline out on a date?" Kol asked earning an elbow in his ribs from Lexi who looked at Caroline apologetically "I don't know what you're talking about" Damon said lifting his mug to his mouth taking a mouthful of coffee.

"Come on Man. We've all seen the way you two act together. You are sleeping together that's quite obvious. You seriously can't think you're gonna be able to hid it from Liam much longer? You always stay the night and you never have a girlfriend" Damon shook his head chuckling.

"What happens in my love life has nothing to do with anyone but me. I am not sleeping with Caroline and never will be. She's just my friend" Her eyes fell to the mug in front of her as his words hit her in the chest, Friends? That's all he'd ever wanted from her but she couldn't help feeling a little rejected.

_Where there is desire_  
_There is gonna be a flame_  
_Where there is a flame_  
_Someone's bound to get burned_  
_But just because it burns_  
_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_  
_You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_Gotta get up and try, and try, and try_  
_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

_Try~Pink_

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So Klaus has shown up with Hayley and their baby.. Caroline will have another interaction with him soon enough but for now Stefan's concerned about her realtionship with Damon and she's a little upset he'd told their friends he sees her as a friend. I wonder who'll win her heart eventually.**


	3. Sparks Fly

**Hi all thanks for your recent reviews. **

**I'm going to be clear, I haven't decided who Caroline will end up with but there is going to be a lot more Daroline at the moment. Just bare with me as i lead us through Caroline's hard decision when it comes to her love life and what's best for her son.**

* * *

Later that afternoon Rebekah walked into the Grill to find Caroline sat at the bar trying to arrange the shift rota "Where is my handsome nephew?" She asked flopping into the seat beside Caroline trying to pull the sheet of paper out from underneath her arm "Seriously? What are you five? He's gone with Damon to get showered and changed, They should be back soon" Caroline said quickly finishing what she was doing and standing up.

Caroline walked towards her office with Rebekah hot on her tail "I'm sorry about earlier, Nik just really wanted to see him play" Caroline froze as she spoke "Look I get he's your brother but Liam is my son, Klaus walked out on me. NO! he ran away from me. I hate him for abandoning me but not as much as I hate the fact Liam doesn't know his father. The sooner he's out of town the better"

Rebekah sighed loudly "Look, I wasn't supposed to let you know but He's coming back to stay. He's moving into your mom's old house" The air got caught in Caroline's throat "He's what?" Rebekah looked at her apologetically "I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell you. Mom told me that it was best you didn't know"

Caroline laughed dryly "Trust your Mother to cover it up. We all know what she thought of mine and Klaus's relationship. She hated me and now she's moving her golden boy into My old house" Rebekah smiled apologetically at her

"I'm really sorry Care, If I'd have known before wouldn't have let them go through with it" Caroline shook her head "Don't worry Bekah. I'll get over it. If Liam decides he wants to meet his father then I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it"

* * *

Rebekah and Caroline stood beside each other as Liam and Damon walked back into the Grill. "You ready for the movies?" Rebekah asked Liam as he stood in front of them, he smiled widely and nodded "Yeah. I can't wait. Is Uncle Matt coming too?"

Rebekah started laughing "Of course he is. Who else is going to carry out popcorn and drinks?" Caroline held her hand to her face chuckling "Have fun you two. What time is he home?" Caroline asked before they made a move to leave.

"I'll have him over night, bring him home tomorrow afternoon. Is that okay?" Caroline watched as Liam held his hands together pleading along with Rebekah "Okay. Back by 2pm though. You have homework" Liam jumped in the air as he spun towards Rebekah high fiving her happily.

Damon shrugged Liam's rucksack of his shoulder and handed it to him "See you tomorrow Champ" he said as he ruffled his hair "Love you Mom. Love you Uncle Damon" he said as he quickly ran to open the door for his auntie.

Caroline slummed back onto the bar stool that was behind her when Damon came to sit beside her "What's the plan tonight?" Damon asked as he signaled for one of the bar tenders covering for Stefan.

Caroline smiled widely "I'm going to throw a party night I'm going to call around my friends and get the Grill filled. I need a night to let my hair down" Damon smirked wickedly as he leaned his lips to her ear "Then I can take you home and have my wicked way with you" Caroline glared at him "No then you can go home and sleep off your hangover, whilst I stay here and clean up"

Caroline left him alone at the bar with an evident look of disappointment on his face, whilst she walked into her office dialing her friends and getting them to invite their friends along.

* * *

As the night sky crept up into the horizon the Mystic Grill filled up with young men and women dancing and lining up at the bar enjoying the music, drink and each others company. Caroline was dressed in a little black dress that hugged her figure perfectly and revealed her cleavage.

She watched as Kol entered the bar with Lexi under his shoulder walking towards her "I'm so glad you guys could make it, Bekah's got Liam for the night so I thought a party was in order" Kol chuckled "Well now I'm here the party can really begin. Oh and I'm sorry but we brought company"

Caroline looked over his shoulder to find Klaus dressed in a pair of black pants held up by a belt she'd brought him after their fourth date along with a grey Henley shirt and a black jacket, wearing two of the beaded necklaces she'd brought him on his birthday after he'd told her he didn't want anything just her. Hayley however wore a tight fitted red dress sat under her ass with a pair of black heels.

Caroline smiled sweetly as she excused herself to greet Elena and Stefan " This place is full Care" Caroline smiled as she wrapped her arms around two of her best friends "We're going to make a lot of money tonight, The drinks are half price all night and if people buy 5 drinks they get one free" Caroline pulled away from the hug spotting Bonnie and Jeremy coming towards them.

"Hey Bon,Bon. Hey baby Gilbert" Bonnie smiled as Jeremy shook his head "Will you ever call me by my name?" the girls giggled loudly "Not a chance Jer, She's been calling you baby Gilbert since we were in pre-school" Elena said tapping her brother on his back.

"Oh, I see the _Abandoner _has decided to show his face" Bonnie spoke through gritted teeth.

Caroline's followed Bonnie's direction spotting Klaus sat drinking with Kol "Well I'm not bothered by it. I have my kick ass friends, My gorgeous son and a successful business" the girls hugged her once more before heading to the bar to get themselves a drink.

Caroline walked around the Grill making sure that her staff were cleaning up the tables and making sure people were enjoying themselves. She'd occasionally head behind the bar to help out when one of the staff wanted to head out back for a cigarette.

* * *

Her eyes caught sight of him as he walked into the room, He was wearing a green jacket over a blue Henley shirt with a pair of blue jeans. A smile that made her gooey inside "What can I get ya?" she asked politely as he sat at the bar with two friends.

"Three glasses of your best bourbon" He grinned baring his pure white teeth "Oh and whatever the lady would like" Caroline bit her lip as she looked at him again "Sure thing" Caroline poured the best bourbon they had in the Grill and a glass of vodka for herself to settle her nerves.

She could feel two sets of eyes on her from different sides of the room, Damon was sat with their friends his eyes fixed firmly on her as Stefan tried having a conversation with him whilst Klaus's eyes watched her intently whilst he had his arms around Hayley dancing to the beat of the music.

Caroline looked back at the stranger smiling brightly "I've never seen you here before, You new in town?" she questioned curiously.

"Visiting friends but I'll be staying a few weeks, maybe we'll see each other" Caroline nodded "So what's your name? I'm Caroline," He held out his hand taking hers between his running his thumb against her knuckles raising it to his lips "Hello Caroline. I'm Marcel. Care to dance?" he asked her as he turned his head to the dance floor.

"I thought you'd never ask" she chuckled as she walked around the bar to join him.

Marcel rested his hand on the small of her back as he led her towards the dance floor. The music played in her ears as Marcel ground himself against her butt holding her hips to him with his hands.

He rested his head on her shoulders as they moved together, Caroline's eyes were glued to Klaus's as he watched her across the room; his eyes dark whilst the hand that held his glass of bourbon was almost white from the grip he had on it.

As the night progressed Caroline spent most part of the night enjoying Marcel's company, he made her laugh and talked about his travels. "Have you ever been anywhere?" Caroline shook her head "I've been so busy. Working and raising my son" Marcel reached out for her hand smiling at her "Maybe one day you and your boy could join me" Caroline nodded eagerly "That would be lovely"

* * *

Bonnie and Elena sat in their own conversation whilst Stefan sat talking to Jeremy when Damon spoke "What's he got that I haven't?" everybody at the table watched him as he lifted his glass to take a mouthful "What is your problem Damon?" Bonnie questioned following the direction of his attention, She spotted Caroline enjoying the company of a man.

"Oh. Damon is jealous. Caroline has attracted the attention of another man" Damon turned to look at Bonnie glaring "I'm not jealous, I could have her whenever I like" he snapped angrily.

Stefan slapped his brother round the back of the head "OW. What was that for?" Damon said placing a hand on the back of his head as he looked at Stefan. "I knew this would happen. You have feelings for her don't you?"

Damon laughed "Oh that's cute. No I don't we have a mutual agreement. No strings attached" Stefan nodded

"Yeah. If you say so Damon. You've not been this way since Klaus stepped in and swept her of her feet on graduation day; We all knew you had feelings for her" Damon stood from his seat looking down at his brother angrily

"You know nothing. I've never loved her, she's not even my type" Damon noticed the room had gone quiet, turning his head he noticed everyone staring at him but the ones that affected him the most were her's.

She quickly stood from her seat; eyes filled with tears as she ran out back. "Shit" Damon yelled. Heading towards her office.

Stefan stood on his chair yelling loudly to the crowd "Come on people. Parties over, Finish your drinks and make your way out" He climbed back down looking at the girls and Jeremy, "I'm gonna need some help clearing this lot out" They all agreed, the girls went around collecting glasses while Stefan and Jeremy dealt with the customers.

* * *

Kol looked at Klaus beside him leaning towards him "Now's your chance. Go talk to her" Klaus shook his head.

"I thought you needed to explain?" Kol Questioned.

"I can't she won't talk to me" Klaus replied.

Kol looked at the girls smiling "Come on Ladies we'll make our way home whilst Niklaus heads to the little boys room"

Lexi nodded taking her husbands hand as he helped her to her feet "Come on Hayley, He won't be long. He'll catch up"

Hayley crossed her arms against her chest "I'd rather stay and wait for Klaus"

Lexi shook her head frustrated "Look sweet pea. He's going to the toilet. He doesn't need you to hold his hand. Now get off your ass"

Hayley looked at Klaus as a small smirk appeared on his lips "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Klaus nodded "Like they said I need to use the rest room. I'll catch up"

Hayley exhaled as she stood glaring at him angrily, pushing past Lexi and Kol.

"You sure no how to pick them" Lexi said turning back to Klaus.

Klaus headed towards the back of the grill until he reached the back room, he was about to knock when he heard the conversation behind the door.

* * *

"You can't keep doing this Damon. One minute your cold next your hot. Do you want me or not?" Damon sat on her desk reaching for her but she rebuffed him angrily "Of course I want you Blondie. I'll always want you"

Caroline crossed her hands against her chest glaring at him "You can't keep denying that we have something when our friends are about, They know we've been sleeping together. Do you really think they're that stupid?"

Damon huffed "Of course not. I just thought we didn't want to make this public, You said it wasn't fair on Liam" Caroline walked towards him resting her hands on his cheeks.

"Damon, we love you, both of us and I'm pretty sure that Liam would be ecstatic if we made our relationship public. You've raised him since he was a baby, If anything you're his dad" Damon snaked his arms around her back pulling Caroline towards him smiling.

"You really want this official?" Caroline bit her lip as she nodded

"Yes. I've been waiting 7 years for this" Caroline bent down her lips touching his as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled away quickly "Tell you what I really want" He smirked at her cheekily

"I am not dressing up in that nurse's costume again, We agreed on this. It was a one time thing" Damon grinned

"No. I was thinking I really want to take you on this desk" Caroline chuckled as she moved her hands to his shirt slowly unbuttoning it

"Well Mr Salvatore, That we can do" Caroline winked.

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain __Kiss me on the sidewalk, __t__ake away the pain __'Cause I see sparks fly __Whenever you smile_

_Sparks Fly~Taylor Swift_

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So Damon and Caroline finally made a move to make their relationship public. **

**Next: we'll see what Liam thinks of their relationship and we'll find out more about Hayley and Klaus's relationship. **

**There is no certainty that Daroline will end this story so you'll have to wait and see because believe me the decision is harder for me. I love them both but i'm thinking that i'll do an alternate ending to please the people who want Her to end up with the other man.**


	4. Stay

**Hi all, i have to say i am so pleased so many of you like this story, I just hope this chapter is as good as the previous one. **

* * *

The following week Caroline was wrapped up in work she couldn't spend her spare time with Damon and Liam. When Liam wasn't at school he was with Jeremy and Kol until she returned home late at night. Stefan had told her he could take care of the supply deliveries and the new shift rota but Caroline refused saying she needed everything perfect, She was trying to organize everything for their open mic night the following Friday.

Damon had been busy working down at the police station, helping the latest sheriff get the hang of things around Mystic Falls. It had been the fourth Sheriff since Liz Forbes had been diagnosed with Cancer. Her death had sent shock waves through the town with everybody rallying round to help Caroline and her young son at the hardest time of a girls life. Her father walked out on her when she was just a girl and refused to have anything to do with her once he'd discovered she'd was pregnant.

Caroline was sat in her office when a knock sounded on the door, she looked up and dropped her pen on the table "Come in" She called out. The door opened revealing Klaus.

Caroline stood from her chair ready to kick him out "Go away. I don't want you in here" She spat walking to the door trying to slam it shut. Klaus placed his foot between the door and the frame, pushing the door gentle so he didn't hit Caroline.

He held up his hands to surrender "Look. I just came to speak to you" Caroline groaned as she flopped back down into her chair "This better be quick" Klaus gave her a small smile or appreciation.

"I was wrong not to stay, I'm sorry. I want to apologize for the stupid mistakes I made" Caroline shook her head angrily

"You don't get to do that Klaus. You don't get to apologize" Klaus closed the door and leaned against it "I thought you didn't love me" Caroline sighed leaning her head back.

"I cried for two weeks non stop. My Mom had to call Bonnie and Elena to get me out of bed. I was heart broken. The man I loved had skipped town without even telling me" Klaus banged his head against the door.

"I thought you wanted to break up. Once you did the test, I realized what it meant and I was scared" Caroline laughed dryly "You were Scared? Try carrying a baby for 9 months and giving birth on your own. My Mom was responding to a shooting at the Lockwood mansion, Bonnie and Elena were attending a college party. I was sat in that room on my own petrified"

Klaus slide to the floor, his knees to his chest as he rested his hands on top of his head "I never knew. I thought Rebekah might have been there" Caroline shook her head

"No she wasn't because I begged her to find you. I just wanted you" His eyes filled with tears as he watched her, she had no emotion in her face.

She looked at him frustrated "Look it's been great catching up but I'm busy and I have a son I'd actually like to get home to tonight" Klaus stood quickly wiping the evident tears from his cheeks "I want to get to know him" Caroline's eyes widened in shock "As a friend" he suggested eagerly.

Caroline turned to him "You already have another son. Go play happy families with him" Klaus exhaled heavily "Look Caroline, I'm trying here. I just want to know My son" Caroline stood abruptly standing inches away from him

"He is not your son, he is mine. I will not have you waltzing back into his life thinking you can play daddy" She growled angrily.

* * *

Later that evening Caroline walked into her house to find Damon sat on the couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand "Hey, Your still up?" She asked as she laced her bag on the table throwing her keys into a bowl.

"Wanted to see you. We've been so busy that we've hardly had time to talk" Caroline smiled as she climbed onto the couch beside him laying her legs across his lap smiling cheekily "Could you massage my feet please. I've been so busy" Damon smirked at her as he pulled each of her shoes from her feet, gently caressing her feet.

"Klaus came to the grill today" Damon looked at her curiously "What did he want?" Caroline sighed as she tilted her head back

"He wanted to spend time with Liam and get to know him" Damon nodded "So are you going to let him? He is his father" Damon turned to look at Caroline as she took a deep breath before puffing it back out again.

"I don't know. Liam has never asked about him, I just feel that until he's ready to talk about it there's no point in letting Klaus near him"

"Look I don't like the guy but maybe you need to let Liam decide if he wants to meet him" Caroline shook her head pulling her feet from Damon's lap so that she could sit up properly "No, Klaus wants to meet him as his friend for now" Damon nodded as he rested his arm on the back of the sofa looking at Caroline

"Can we talk about this tomorrow. Right now, I want to ravish you" Caroline giggled as Damon leaned closer to her resting between her legs, laying sweet kisses along her jaw and on her nose.

* * *

Klaus was sat in his mother's living room sketching when his mother entered the room, her hands rested on her hips as he foot tapped the floor angrily "Niklaus, you're supposed to be getting married in three weeks. What on earth were you thinking visiting her? Hasn't she done enough to you?" Klaus stared at his mother blankly

"You told me she didn't love me" Esther laughed dryly "Dear Boy. Of course I never said anything of the sort, You just weren't ready to be a father. You'd just finished college and you were leaving for New York"

Klaus shook his head "I'd have stayed for her. If she'd asked me I'd have stayed" Klaus threw his sketch book on the couch and stood up to leave the room

"Niklaus you have Max to think of. He's your son" Klaus spun around to look at his mother "So is Liam but you don't care about that do you" Esther jumped at her son's fierce attitude towards her.

"Are you sure it isn't that Salvatore boy? The police officer. What's his name?"

"Damon?" Esther nodded folding her hands together in front of her "She's with him an awful lot, are you sure. She wasn't with him at the time she fell pregnant?"

"No. She was with me. I remember because Damon was off at the police academy in Boston. Don't try and put words in my mouth Mother" Esther shrugged her shoulders

"Well you decide Niklaus. If you believe the boy is yours, go ahead and introduce yourself" Klaus ignored his mother leaving her alone with his sketch book.

Esther eyed the book waiting a few moments to see if he returned before sitting on the couch opening the book flipping through the pictures. They mostly had different expressions of Caroline's face but his most recent image was of Liam playing football.

She needed to work harder with Hayley and make sure her son wouldn't try to catch Caroline's attention, she needed him to marry Hayley at all costs.

* * *

Caroline woke to the smell of bacon and eggs frying. It was her day off so Damon had decided that they'd spend the day together and explain their situation to Liam now that they'd decided to make their relationship official. Caroline climbed out of bed and heading downstairs to follow the smell.

Walking into the living room she found Liam sat in front of the television his eyes glued to the cartoon channel. She let him carry on as she walked into the kitchen to find Damon over the stove as the pan sizzled, she slowly walked up behind him snaking her arms around his stomach

"Morning Sexy" she purred trying to get his attention. Damon smiled blissfully. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed"

"Well I could smell something yummy and needed to investigate" Damon turned to kiss her nose.

"I'll grab the plates, while you prevent the food from burning" Damon released her from his grip so they could get breakfast served.

"Liam, come and eat your foods going to go cold" Caroline called as she placed the plates on the table, she shoveled a few pancakes on Liam's plate along with two streaks of bacon and a spoonful of scrambled eggs.

She poured them all an orange juice as Caroline stood to demand Liam to eat Damon stood up "Let me get him" Caroline sighed as she fell back against her chair, things had finally began to fall into place.

Liam walked to the table his arms across his chest sulking "Come on Lee. Eat your food" Liam huffed as he started playing with his food rather than eat it.

Damon and Caroline shared a look of annoyance "Liam eat your food now" Damon spoke sternly, trying to give him some authority over him.

Liam looked between his mother and Damon when he opened his mouth to speak "Why was uncle Damon in your bed this morning mom?" Caroline chocked on the food she had in her mouth quickly reaching for her glass of orange juice, taking a mouthful to wash the food down.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Liam shook his head "I know Uncle Damon's been staying in your bed Mom. Is he my dad?" The words shocked them both, they hadn't realized the impact their relationship had on him "He's not your dad sweetie. I'm sorry" Liam nodded his head a little disappointed

"I just thought…" but he stopped speaking and ate small bites of food "You thought what sweetie?"

"I thought that because he's been here since I was a baby and that he stayed here a lot that he was my dad" Caroline reached out to touch her sons free hand

"We both love you very much and you know how much you mean to him. We have something we'd like to ask you okay?" Liam nodded as his eyes darted between them both.

"We love each other very much and we'd like to try and be a proper family" Liam looked slightly confused "What your mom's saying is.. How would you like it if I was her boyfriend?"

Liam scrunched up his face "Eww. That's gross" Caroline stood from the chair pacing up and down "I knew it. I knew he wouldn't like it"

"Please don't kiss around me. It's gross" Damon chuckled as he stood and ruffled his hair "So you're okay with this Champ?" Liam nodded as he continued to eat.

Damon wrapped his arms around Caroline kissing the top of her head "See nothing to be afraid of" Caroline nodded.

* * *

That afternoon Damon and Liam had taken to playing the Xbox whilst Caroline sat reading a book curled up on the chair. Caroline lifted her eyes from the pages looking at them playing their game

"Come on, That's not fair. I was totally beating you" Damon groaned as he fell back in the seat "We can't all be as awesome as me" Liam beamed as he stood up to do a victory dance,

Damon looked at Caroline smiling brightly "How about we go to The Grill for dinner tonight? My treat" Caroline shook her head "What with your family discount?" She chuckled.

Damon stood up and walked towards her leaning over the chair as she lifted her head up to face him, his lips touched her softly "Eww" they pulled away to find Liam covering his eyes "Is it safe to look now?" he asked.

Caroline and Damon laughed together "Come on lets go again, I want to see if I can beat you this time" Damon said picking the controller back up from the table, Liam cackled "Yeah right. I'm so much better than you" Caroline felt at ease with the pair of them playing happily together.

Damon had been their from the day he'd been born, He'd arrived at the hospital after her mother had called him in a panic.

* * *

Flash back

"_Caroline. I can stay if you want? Just until your mom gets here__"__ Rebekah said as she tried not to get in the way of Caroline__'__s pacing, She shook her head frustrated __"__No. You need to find Klaus. I want Klaus__"__ Rebekah nodded hoping her Mom would tell her where Nik was. _

_"__Are you sure? I could go and get you..__"__ Caroline turned to face Rebekah __"__Just go!__"__ she snapped angrily. Rebekah left leaving Caroline alone with the midwife attending to her. _

_Caroline paced the room for two hours trying to phone her Mom and her closest friends in hopes that one of them would come and support her. She__'__d been in labor six hours by then, _

_she dropped her phone as a new stronger wave of contractions started __"__Come on Caroline. Let__'__s get you onto the bed__"__ The midwife said helping Caroline climb onto the bed while she waited for the next contraction._

* * *

_Caroline__'__s mouth was glued to the entonox tube as she breathed it in and pulled it from her mouth to breath out. A ringing sounded through the room causing her to try and get of the bed but the midwife stopped her placing her arms gently on her shoulders __"__Caroline. Rest, I__'__ll get it for you__"__ Caroline nodded as her eyes filled with tears. _

_The midwife bent down to retrieve the phone handing it back to Caroline as it started ringing again __"__Caroline. What__'__s wrong sweetie?__"__ Caroline heard the sound of her mom__'__s voice and cried __"__It hurts mom, Where are you?__"_

_Liz breathed deeply __"__I__'__m so sorry Care, There__'__s been a shooting at the Lockwood mansion; Carol has asked me to deal with it personally__"__ Caroline cried hysterically as she yelled down the phone __"__I__'__m your daughter, don__'__t I matter. I__'__m in agony right now__"_

"_I__'__m sorry Caroline. I__'__ll get to you as soon as I can__"__ the phone cut off letting Caroline know her mother had hung up on her._

"_You__'__re 10 centimeters dilated Caroline, You can push on your next contraction__"__ the midwife said as she stood at the bottom of the bed, making sure everything happened smoothly._

_Caroline began to grit her teeth as she pushed hard, She hated Klaus for leaving her, she hated her mother for choosing the Lockwood__'__s over her and she hated her friends for forgetting about her_

_"__Rest your chin on your chest it will help you push better__"__ the midwife suggested once the contraction had finished, Caroline breathed quickly puffing deeply as next contraction started. _

_The midwife smiled softly __"__That__'__s it Caroline, I can see the head__"__ Caroline groaned as she fell back onto the bed, she was exhausted and angry __"__I can__'__t do anymore__"__ she groaned._

"_Think of it this way, the quicker you push the sooner you get to meet your new baby__"__ she encouraged, Caroline began pushing again _

_"__That__'__s it Caroline the head__'__s crowning, You__'__re doing really well__"__ she continued to praise Caroline for her hard work feeling sorry for her not having anybody their to comfort her. _

_Caroline began pushing again when the midwife stood ready for the baby's entry into the world __"__Caroline I need you to push really hard this time__"__ Caroline nodded as she gritted her teeth again pushing down as hard as she could._

_ she was stinging and sore but she knew she needed to finish what she__'__d started __"__Well done, Caroline one last push and the baby is out__"__ The midwife smiled as her hands rested below waiting for the baby. _

_Caroline pushed once more until she knew the baby was free. Caroline looked down at the small bundle __"__Is the baby okay?__"__ The midwife smiled at Caroline nodding_

_"__Would you like to cut the cord?__"__ she questioned but Caroline shook her head. The midwife cut the cord and placed the small baby against Caroline__'__s chest. _

_Caroline__'__s eyes filled with tears as she looked at her child, she checked it had 10 fingers and 10 toes then checked for the sex __"__A boy__"__ she whispered to herself smiling. She was the mother to a perfect little boy._

_An hour after Caroline was cleaned up and rested again she heard a knock on the door __"__Come in__"__ she called expecting her mother, the door opened to reveal Damon dressed in his work uniform and a small smile._

_"__Hey, Your mom sent me, I hope you don__'__t mind__"__ Caroline beamed at him widely __"__Not at all. Come in__"__ Damon walked into the room closing the door behind him, walking towards her he noticed the tiny bundle wrapped in her arms __"__Girl or boy?__"__ he questioned. _

_Caroline turned her little boy towards Damon slightly smiling __"__Liam this is your Uncle Damon__"__ Damon grinned from ear to ear __"__Liam__'__s a nice name. it suits him. Though Damon junior would have been a much cooler name__"_

_Caroline shook her head giggling __"__You want to hold him?__"__ Damon nodded as he reached for the small boy __"__Hey Champ, I__'__ll always have your back__"__ Liam cooed in recognition of Damon__'__s voice. Causing both of them to smile happily to each other._

* * *

Caroline's face light up at the memory, Damon had wanted to be a police officer ever since his mother was murdered on a walk with their dog when he was 14 years old. His father wouldn't accept his carer choice but Stefan encouraged it along with all of their friends.

Damon had been working under her Mom's wing the night of Liam's birth prompting Liz to beg him to stay with Caroline for support.

They'd grown closer and stronger after that day.

Damon watched Caroline intently as she starred off into space "You want to head out for dinner?" he questioned nudging her gently, Caroline jumped a little "Huh?"

Damon chuckled "What were you doing?" Damon asked curiously "Just taking a trip down memory lane" she spoke softly.

Soon enough they'd climbed into the car heading off to the Mystic Grill for dinner as a family.

* * *

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay Stay~Rihanna ft Mikky Ekko_

**R&R**

**A/N: So Klaus was told Caroline didn't love him. Esther doesn't like Caroline that much is clear but the question is why is she against the fact Liam is Klaus' son. Caroline and Damon finally let Liam know about their relationship (I'm just curious as to how that part came across? I was going sort of experience with him accepting it so easily, It's how i sort of acted when my Mom announced she was dating my step dad; Liam however doesn't know his biological father and is obviously curious. I wanted to give you the first flashback in this chapter, I thought Liam's birth would be a great one to start with rather than one involving Klaus.**

**Next: I'll go into detail about Klaus & Hayley's relationship. Possible Shopping trip for the girls and Klaus introduces himself to Liam.**


	5. Clarity

_**Hi Guy's.**_

_**Once Again Thank You too all the people Reading/Reviewing/Favouriting/Following My Story it means a lot too me..**_

_**So sorry for the late update, Had a busy few days. I'll try and update by Saturday morning but can't promise anything. **_

_**I just really hope you like this chapter. **_

_**A/N: Have any of you read **_**The Shining Girls****?**_** I'm thinking about writing a small fic using the TVD characters for the book, It's a brilliant book and i'd really like to use Ripper Stefan as the bad guy.**_

* * *

Caroline and Damon sat at the table whilst Liam ran off to play pool with Kol and Jeremy, they sat with their hands entwined across the table as the talked about work and her mom's memorial service for the following week. Caroline and Stefan had decided on food and drinks after the small ceremony in the town square.

"Oh. I see you pass your brat off as my son's whilst you gallivant around with this man" Caroline and Damon pulled apart as Esther glared at her "What are you talking about?" Caroline questioned.

"Niklaus is confused about his upcoming wedding because of that child. He doesn't need Your Son as a distraction. He already has a family. You may have convinced my children that your child is their nephew but I'm not fooled" Caroline slammed her fist on the table as she stood up glaring at her angrily "You don't know a damn thing about My son. Don't come into my restaurant throwing accusations of my son's father"

Esther smiled wickedly as she stepped forward slightly "He'll never love him. Just like his father never loved him" Caroline clenched her fist angrily wanting to smack the smug look from Esther's face "Look. I think you should leave" Damon said jumping up from his seat to prevent Caroline from doing something she'd regret.

Esther looked at Damon "Are you asking as a police officer or as her boyfriend?" Damon looked at her emotionless as he moved out from the table and stood in front of her "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you or I will drag you out myself"

Kol noticed the commotion coming from across the room, He spotted his mother in a heated argument with Caroline and Damon. Placing his snooker cue on the table he looked at Jeremy and Liam apologetically as he walked towards his mother.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Kol spoke as he stepped towards her, Esther smiled politely towards her son "Just coming to find you sweetheart but I caught sight of these two" Kol nodded as he reached for his mother's arm "Well you've found me let's get home" he said as he tried to pull her with him.

"Wouldn't want to disturb their romantic moment now would we" Kol looked from his mother to Caroline and Damon pointing his finger between the pair "You two?" Damon beamed as he nodded in response

"Finally. It's took you long enough, Wait till Lexi finds out about this she's going to throw you a party" Kol was grinning from ear to ear "I thought we were leaving?" Esther groaned loudly, pushing Kol towards the exit.

Caroline suddenly felt weak as she dropped back into her chair, Damon noticed her sudden change in demeanor "Hey, don't let her get to you. She wants a rise from it" Caroline wanted to cry, She wanted to curl up in a ball and sob because she was already hurt enough that Klaus had come back into town.

She'd learned to easily conceal her pain when it came to Klaus, She'd been doing it since Liam had been born. She was angry that he'd started a new life with another family whilst she'd struggled to make ends meet when Liam was born.

She'd been so dependent on her mom that she gave up college and got a part time job working at the grill until her Mom died leaving her enough money to buy the Grill and turn it into a modern masterpiece.

Damon bent down in front of Caroline stroking her face gently "Blondie, You okay?" he asked concerned. Caroline's eyes shot up looking at him "I'm just angry that she'd even insinuated that I'd ever cheat on Klaus" Damon nodded.

"Let's get you home" Damon grabbed her hand helping her stand holding onto her as they walked to end Liam and Jeremy's game of pool.

* * *

Saturday had come faster than excepted, Liam had a soccer game to attend and Caroline had a shopping trip with the girls planned. She was in need of retail therapy after the incident with Esther a few days previous. Caroline watched as Liam ran around the pitch trying his best to defend the ball and pass it to his team mates. Caroline had noticed Rebekah had brought Klaus along again. She was too engrossed in the match to care that he was there.

Once the game ended Caroline walked towards Liam smiling brightly "Well done baby" she said as she enveloped him in her arms. Liam wrapped his arms around his mom, not objecting like he usually did.

Caroline's eye shot to Damon who came to stand beside her touching Liam's head gently "Hey Champ. What's wrong?" Liam pulled away from Caroline with a tear stained face "Coach said I was useless like my dad"

Caroline's eyes widened "He said what?" Liam was about to repeat himself but Caroline hushed him "I can assure you baby, you are not useless. You see these people?" Caroline showed him around their family minus Elena and Stefan "These people love you as much as I do. Ignore Coach. He's just jealous"

Damon left to have words with Tyler but when he found Tyler he was already against the side of his car "You deem my son useless again I'll have you fired in a blink of an eye" Tyler glared up at Klaus although he was cowering away slightly "Your son? Didn't you bail on him. Damon's been keeping your bed warm while you've been away"

Klaus raised his fist to hit him but Damon stepped forward "Step away Klaus" Klaus looked towards Damon glaring at him "You're just gonna let him insult Liam like that?" Damon walked forward "He won't insult him again because if he does I'll take him down to the station myself and have him arrested for assaulting a minor" Tyler looked at Damon

"You can't do that. I never assaulted him" Damon glared at him "I'm not on about Liam. I know about the bruises on Amy Bradley's arms, they didn't just show up out of nowhere. You're meant to be her coach not her boyfriend" with that Damon left Tyler to squirm.

* * *

Caroline walked into the grill behind a sullen Liam as everybody else walked in behind them. Caroline watched as Liam sat at a table alone resting his head in his arms, Damon stepped forward to join him but Caroline raised her hand smiling softly "I need to speak to him alone" Damon nodded as she walked towards Liam's table pulling the chair opposite him and sitting down.

"Where's my dad?" he asked as he lifted his head to look at her sadly. Caroline looked towards the bar spotting both Klaus and Kol deep in conversation as the each drank from a glass.

Caroline reached out griping her son's hands in her own "Look, Just because he hurt me doesn't mean he intentionally hurt you. I need you to understand, we were both very young when we learned that you were inside me" Caroline could feel Damon's eyes burning into her from the corner of the room as she spoke to Liam "Why did he leave us though?"

Caroline smiled softly "Sometimes people are better apart than they are together, I also think that he had a really big opportunity to succeed in his career" Liam nodded silently.

"Aunt Bekah, Uncle Kol and Uncle Elijah have a brother called Niklaus; He was once very special to me" Caroline felt her eyes fill with tears as she began talking about her son's father.

"Why doesn't anybody talk about him then?" Caroline smiled at her son's awareness of them all "It's very hard for us to talk to him but if you'd like we can go and say hello?" Liam smiled "Does he know my dad?" He questioned curiously.

Caroline smiled softly at her son "Maybe but let's just speak to him first" Liam nodded as he rose from his chair and Caroline did the same. Caroline walked towards the bar as Liam walked beside her.

Klaus noticed her approach him, placing his empty glass back on the bar he stared down at the young boy. "Hey Lee, My best boy" Kol smiled warmly as he and Liam quickly reconstructed their secret handshake.

Caroline rested her hands on Liam's shoulder's turning him towards Klaus so that they could officially meet for the first time. "Liam this is Niklaus" Liam nodded as he peered up to look at him. "Hey Liam. it's a pleasure to finally meet you" Liam nodded as he stole Kol's bar stool

"You're my uncle Kol's brother aren't you?" Klaus smiled as he recognized that Liam had his light brown hair and his blue eyes, He'd never seen him up close and he hated it. "Yes. Kol is my brother as is Elijah and Finn. Rebekah is our younger sister" Liam nodded as he watched Klaus carefully "Do you know my dad?" Liam asked curiously his eyes fixed on Klaus's face as he looked towards Caroline.

"I erm... What has your mom told you?" Liam looked towards his mom briefly before turning back to Klaus "She hasn't said nothing. I don't even have a photo of him" Klaus felt sympathy for the boy; he felt the exact same way, he had no photo's of Liam no memories that they'd once shared because he'd ran away like a coward.

Liam dropped his head sadly "I just want to know why he left me and if he even loved me" Klaus jumped up from his seat lifting Liam's head up "Believe me. Your dad never went a day where you never crossed his mind. He may not have been around but he always loved you. Even before you were born" Liam nodded

"But why did he just leave us. My Mom is the best mom ever, Why did he leave her?" Caroline's eyes filled with tears as Liam spoke about her, she reached her hand to her chest watching him proudly.

Klaus looked towards Caroline wanting so much to hold her and tell her not to cry and that none of it was her fault. "He was a stupid boy, your dad. He loved your mom very much but he never deserved her" Klaus spoke truthfully knowing that he never deserved her after the hell he'd put her through.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. My Uncle Damon loves her and I know he would never hurt her like he did" Klaus nodded; his eyes catching Damon across the room glaring at him angrily "Why do you have a funny name?" Liam asked curiously trying to forget about his dad.

Klaus chuckled "It's an old name. It was my great grandfather's name. Niklaus Brandon Mikaelson is my full name. What is your's might I ask?" Liam looked at his Mom for confirmation that he could tell him.

Caroline nodded encouragingly "My name is Liam Henrik Forbes. I was named after my dad's brother Henrik. Uncle Kol told me he died when he was very young, He was my dad's favorite brother." Klaus eyes glistened at the mention of Henrik in his son's name he looked at Caroline smiling his thank you.

"I've got to go right now but it was very nice to meet you Liam. Maybe next time we could play soccer together; If you'd like?" Liam smiled as he nodded "Yes please. I'd like that. Uncle Damon isn't very good at soccer and Uncle Kol always cheats" Caroline smiled as Liam jumped from the stool "Bye Niklaus"

Liam and Caroline walked into the direction Damon was sat while Liam headed off to join Kol and Lexi as they played pool. Klaus let a sad smile cross his lips "Love you Son" he whispered under his breath as he walked out of the grill.

* * *

Caroline took a seat beside Damon reaching out to take his hand in hers, He gratefully accepted as he pulled her closer towards him kissing the side of her head "How did it go?" he asked her curiously.

Caroline smiled as her eyes fixed on Liam "He knows him as Niklaus. Liam talked about his dad which Klaus tried answering him without mentioning he was his dad. I think for their first meeting it went okay" Damon huffed

"Wait until he screws up or runs out on him" Caroline pulled away from Damon a little "Are you jealous that Niklaus Mikaelson might be stealing your thunder?" Damon shock his head dismissively "No" Caroline smiled widely knowing that Damon was in fact jealous that Klaus was going to get all of Liam's attention.

"He loves you, you know? He told him that you love me and that you'll never hurt me" Damon smiled "I wouldn't. I couldn't." He said as he pulled her towards him once again wrapping his arm around her whilst his other hand reached for her cheek gently stroking it pulling her towards him to kiss her lips.

Soon enough they were interrupted by Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah standing in front of them "Ahem" Rebekah spoke as she looked down at the pair her hands on her hips tapping her foot on the ground.

"Are we going shopping today?" She questioned. Caroline nodded as she pulled away from Damon. She began to walk away as Damon clasped her wrist pulling her towards him placing another kiss on her lips before letting her go. "I'll see you later" Caroline smiled as she quickly ran to Liam

"I'm going shopping now, remember behave for Damon" Liam nodded at his Mom wrapping his arms around her before placing a kiss on her cheek "Love ya Mom" Caroline beamed as Liam let her go "I love you too sweetheart"

* * *

Caroline and the girls walked around the different clothing shops in the mall two town's over. Elena had began talking about Katherine and Elijah's news that they wanted to share with everybody when they arrived in town for Klaus's wedding.

"She said she really wants to tell us but Elijah won't allow her too" Elena said as she walked beside Bonnie.

"Maybe my brother has decided to make an honest women out of her, We all know what a harlot, your sister is" Rebekah chuckled causing Elena to shake her head.

"Oh dear god. Do you remember senior year, When she was asking all the boys from the football team to be her date for prom?" Elena asked her friends as she relived the memory. "Yeah. She told each of them not to tell their other team mates because she didn't want them to fall out over it" Bonnie added

"Then she shows up in her red gown with Elijah Mikaelson attached to her arm, whilst the team sat along the wall on the benches set out for those waiting for somebody." Elena added.

"That's how I started dating Matt" Rebekah added as a smile appeared on her lips "Katherine had asked him to prom and he thought better of it because he'd dated Elena the year before, so he asked me to be his date the night before prom" the girls smiled brightly at their friend "You never told us that?"

Rebekah beamed "I'd been crushing on Matt since the end of summer so him asking me was a dream come true. The days that followed prom made me realize I loved him." Rebekah peered down at the gold band on her finger smiling brightly

"Now look at us. Married for two years this year" Caroline wrapped her arm around her friend smiling "Wait till you start popping out mini Donovan's, That'll be the fun part. Little Barbie's and Little Quarterbacks" Caroline nudged Rebekah teasingly.

The girls walked into a shop giggling as they all walked around together searching for the perfect outfit for open mic night the following week

"So are you singing Bon?" Elena asked as she rifled through the clothes on the rack looking for something in her size "If Caroline sings" she replied smiling smugly at Caroline "Oh I can't I'm working." The girls looked at her shaking their heads "Oh no. You're not getting out of it that easily. If I have to sing so do you" Bonnie said.

"I haven't sung in front of a crowd since the bachelor charity event Carol Lockwood organised"

"Wasn't that night you sag to Nik?" Caroline nodded sheepishly "What song was it again?" Caroline smiled at the memory "_Holding a heart_" she said easily.

"That was it. He got so excited about it too. Couldn't wipe that silly grin off his face for days" Rebekah said remembering how happy her brother was.

"It doesn't matter now. I'm not going to sing end of discussion" Elena and Rebekah gave each other a knowing smile; She'd be singing alright.

* * *

Caroline had wondered off to find something spectacular so that she could look jaw dropping for Damon; her eyes caught sight of the brunette wondering around the store with the pushchair in front of her "Max, No. you can't touch that" She scolded, Caroline wanted to look at the young boy, compare him to Liam.

See if they had any similarities because after all they were brothers. Caroline's eyes found a purple dress alone on the rack smiling she pulled it free checking the size thankful it was her size, she knew she was going to buy it.

"Nice dress" Caroline's eyes shot up to find Hayley "Thanks." she replied courteously.

"I know he came to see you the other day" Hayley said as she began looking through a rack near to Caroline "Excuse me?"

"The night of your party at the grill. He told me he was going to the bathroom but I knew he was going to speak to you; Max needs his father Caroline" Caroline's jaw dropped as she glared at Hayley.

"Yeah and Liam has needed his for the past eight years but where was he? Klaus is no longer my problem you deal with it" Caroline looked down at the small boy sucking his thumb as his eye lids tried to drop "He's beautiful" Caroline said pointing towards the young baby.

"Thank you. He's got Klaus's eyes and lips" Caroline nodded as she looked back towards the little boy noticing he had hazel eyes not Klaus' piercing blue ones and his lips looked nothing like Klaus'.

Caroline and Hayley became interrupted by three giggling women behind Caroline "You found your…" Elena stopped mid sentence when she noticed Hayley "Oh if it isn't you" She spat.

Caroline gave her an apologetic smile as she turned to her best friends glaring at them "I got my dress. Let's go pay for them and head out for dinner" The girls walked to the cashier leaving Hayley behind.

* * *

Later that evening the girls decided to head back to Caroline's for a few drinks and parade around in their new outfits. Walking into her dining room Caroline found Matt, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Kol and Lexi sat around the table playing poker "Ahem" she cleared her throat waiting to be acknowledged.

"Hey, You're all back. Care to join?" Damon smiled raising his cards in the air. Rebekah stepped forward "We are going to try on our new outfits and drink a little maybe even dance a little. Enjoy your game" She pulled Caroline by the arms smiling at Lexi "Coming?" She questioned Lexi threw her cards on the table "I was out anyway" Leaning over to Kol placing a chaste kiss on his lips she stood up leaving them.

"I never knew Lexi was such a girl" Stefan chuckled as he watched his best friend walk out of the room to follow the others "You should see her sexy lingerie. She's got this gorgeous pink set.. "

Stefan plugged his fingers in his ears "Eww. Kol I really don't need to be hearing these things about my best friend and certainly don't need a mental image" Kol smirked

"Just letting you know she can be girly too." Damon chuckled at the pair "I remember snooping through Nik's draws once when we were teenagers, I found this sexy pair of red panties. I can only assume they belonged to Caroline" Damon kicked him under the table forcefully.

"Ow. What was that for?" Kol moaned as he bent down to rub his shin "You know what for" Kol shock his head "Come on Damon. It was years ago, she probably doesn't even have the same pair anymore"

Damon glared at him "Let's just get on with the game yeah?" Matt piped in trying to ease the tension surrounding Caroline and her underwear because he was sure he didn't want to hear about his friends underwear.

"Matt's right. Who's turn is it to deal?" Stefan asked as Damon still shot daggers at Kol. "It's my turn" Damon said as he piled the cards up together. He knew she had a pair of red panties, she'd always told him they were her lucky ones. Now he knew why.

* * *

The girls all sat on Caroline's bed as they waited for her to come out of the bathroom posing in her new dress. Elena had brought a white lace dress with black shoes, Rebekah had decided on a on a pair of black tight pants with a white lace vest top with black heels, Bonnie had brought a green tunic with brown denim jeans with ankle boots.

The bathroom door opened revealing Caroline wearing a purple dress with a low neck line falling to above her knees wearing a pair of black peep toe heels "Wow" The girls said in unison as she came further in to view.

"You look stunning Care" Rebekah spoke from the bed puling out her phone to snap a picture "This is going to be my new screen saver so the next time Nik tries taking my phone he'll see the beautiful woman he let go" Caroline shock her head glaring at her "Don't bother Bekah" she said in a warning tone.

"Fine. Still I'm keeping this on my phone until Friday then I expect a full girls one" Caroline returned to the bathroom to change out of her dress whilst the others sat on the bed talking.

"Do you think she might still have feelings for Klaus?" Bonnie questioned. Elena smiled "He was her first love; of course the feelings for him will never leave her but I think she's really happy with Damon" Rebekah shook her head

"No. Damon isn't Nik; he'll never be him either. What they shared was special and nobody is going to replace it. Yes Damon is great for her and Liam but what happens when Liam no longer depends on him and wants Nik?" Lexi gave a small smile to Elena.

"She's right you know. When Liam no longer asks for Damon he'll be heart broken" Elena stood from the bed shaking her head

"No he won't I know Damon. He loves them both and nobody not even Klaus will come between them"

Caroline stood at the bathroom door her mouth wide open as she stared at her friends "Is this what you do behind my back? Gossip about my love life?" Elena walked towards her "I'm sorry we..." Caroline raised her hand slightly

"Don't please. I love you guys but really; what I do with my love life is none of your concern" Rebekah stood from the bed "We're only thinking about you" Caroline reached out to grab Rebekah's hand

"I know. Believe me I know but please let me be happy with Damon. I know you guys don't see eye to eye but I am happy for the first time in what feels like forever" Rebekah nodded as she placed a soft kiss on Caroline's cheek

"I best drag my husband away from that table before he spends all of our savings" Rebekah giggled as she walked towards the door "I'll see you all later" she said as she walked out of the door.

Lexi stood up from the bed "I better do the same, I'll see you later" she spoke as she left the room.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena looked at their best friend concerned "You sure you're okay?" the asked together as they wrapped their arms around her flopping back onto the bed. Caroline sighed deeply "I don't think Hayley's son is Klaus'" the girls lay back looking up at the ceiling "What makes you say that?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline's mind went back to the store the boy with hazel eyes "He's got hazel eyes; Klaus has blue eyes as does Rebekah. The rest of his siblings have green eyes" Elena laughed lightly

"Maybe he just got them from his grandparents?" Caroline shock her head "Esther has green eyes but Klaus isn't Mikael's son" Elena and Bonnie both gasped "What?" Caroline chuckled.

"Didn't you know? His biological father was a marine. Esther had met him when Mikael walked out on her after Klaus's eldest brother Brandon died. She fell in love with him but he never returned to meet his son"

"Do you think that's why she's always been protective of him?" Caroline shook her head "No. She's done that for herself. He has a photo of his father; That's where Klaus got his blue eyes from they are the one's Liam has inherited"

Elena and Bonnie looked at each other "So who's baby is it?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders "I bet she knows it's not his too. What if she's setting him up?" Elena piped in.

"We need to find out. It has to be between us three, Nobody else. I can't have them knowing I'm delving into Klaus' relationship"

Bonnie smirked "Anyone would think you were still under his spell" Caroline elbowed her weakly

"No. I'm looking out for a friend. I don't want him marry a women who is lying to him" Bonnie reached out for Caroline's hand

"If you still love him you need to let Damon go" Caroline huffed "I don't love him, that ship sailed long ago" Elena smiled.

"Good. Because Damon could do with a girl that really loves him and I don't think he could handle another Mikaelson taking away the women he loves" Caroline nodded her mind a mixture of emotions. She loved Damon but was it enough when her feelings for Klaus kept flooding back into her heart.

_Cause you are the piece of me _  
_I wish I didn't need _  
_Chasing relentlessly _  
_I still fight and I don't know why _

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy? _  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity? Clarity~ Sam Tsui_

* * *

**Read/Review :)**

**All feedback is accepted :)**

**A/N: Okay! So Klaus and Liam finally met and Caroline seems to have discovered something about Hayley. Is it true or is she just over thinking?**

**I tried to show the side to Caroline minus Damon. I've been so busy making everybody love their relationship i've not given Klaus a chance. Liam will eventually figure out about Klaus being his father. I also wanted to show a slightly Jealous Damon when it came to Caroline and Klaus. I hope Kol's talk about Caroline's underwear wasn't to bad; I'm trying to portray Kol as cheeky and likes to wind Damon up. **

**Honestly i loved the little talk about Katherine because in all honesty i could see her actually doing that too a whole bunch of guys if she'd been at school just to wind them up. I also hope the part with Tyler wasn't too bad, I really wanted him to not mean to be cruel to Liam but acknowledge him as his father's son partly out of hurt that Caroline is now with Damon and didn't want anything from him. I love Tyler but i feel like i need him to be a little more like the Jerk we had in season 1. Also my previous chapter i mentioned in a flash back their was a shooting at the Lockwood house and that will come into the story soon enough through flashbacks.**


	6. In My Veins

**Thank you all for your reviews and Follows. **

**This chapter is dedicated to** _Bright645_** for inboxing me and helping me with some great ideas :)**

**I just hope you all like this chapter because i dunno how too feel about it.. **

* * *

**_New Fic_**

**_Darkness Surrounds Her_**

_Derek/Caroline TW/TVD _

_Only 1st chapter up but will continue it isn't a Klaroline because if it was i'd have trouble letting Derek near her hehehe_

* * *

On Monday Caroline took Liam to school herself wanting to spend a little time alone with him. Caroline pulled out of their drive way her eyes catching a glimpse of Liam's sad expression "What's up baby?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Will I be able to see Niklaus after school tonight? I want to ask him about my dad" Caroline sighed

"I can answer this stuff too sweetie, you just need to let me know"

"No you can't. I don't know anything about him Mom, You've never told me about him" Liam shouted angrily.

Caroline's eye widened in shock Liam had never had an angry outburst like that before, He was always placid and never spoke back at her.

"Sorry Mom" he whispered softly reaching out to touch her hand.

"I know you want to know everything about him but it's hard for me to talk about him. I just don't think Niklaus is the best person to talk to, why don't you call uncle Elijah and ask him?"

Liam shock his head "No Mom. You said Niklaus was part of my dad's family so I want to hear it from him, Everybody else never tells me anything"

Caroline sighed deeply "Okay. If that's what you want" Liam nodded.

When Caroline pulled up outside the school she kissed Liam's forehead and handed him his lunch box "Love you Lee" she called as he opened the door running towards his friends,

he held up his hand to his friends for as brief moment causing them to halt and walked back to the car poking his head through the open window "Love you too Mom" He smiled brightly as she leaned over placing another kiss on his cheek.

Caroline smiled as she watched her beautiful and innocent little boy walk into school with his friends.

* * *

Caroline walked into work with folders in her arms heading to her office when she caught site of Katherine; She walked towards her a wide smile on her face

"Hey bestie. How are you?" Caroline's face lit up brightly "Good now I've seen you. Come in here, let's catch up"

Caroline opened the door allowing Katherine to walk into the room before her, she closed the door behind herself dumping the folders on her desk

"So where's Elijah?" Caroline questioned curiously.

Katherine's smile faltered "Mother dearest.." Katherine rolled her eyes "God that woman is such a troll" Katherine said as she plonked herself on Caroline's messy desk

"Oh. You've missed it lately. Liam is the spawn of Damon; she will have no acknowledgment of him at all. She refuses to believe he's Klaus' son"

Katherine chuckled "Has she seen him? He is the spitting image of his dad. What about Klaus, has he said anything?" Caroline shook her head

"He's introduced himself to Liam as a friend and Kol's brother. We're taking it slow but I honestly don't know how long Liam is going to let this slide"

"What do you mean?" Katherine asked her eyebrow rose

"He's become more curious about him Kat. Tyler Lockwood deemed him useless like Klaus and it brought all these feelings up towards his dad; a part of him hates him but another part…" Caroline closed her eyes breathing in for a second

"He just wants to know he loves him" Kat answered for her, Caroline suddenly broke down in tears.

"Hey, what are the tears for?" Katherine slide of the table wrapping her arms around Caroline as she sobbed,

"I'm a mess. I have been putting on a brave face for everybody but the moment he sat talking to Klaus my heart was in agony. I thought I'd let him go but I can't, a part of me is still clinging to what we had"

Katherine held her tightly "You were in love Care. He's the father of your child of course you're going to have these feelings"

Caroline wiped her eyes trying to dry them with her sleeve "I can't feel this way, I'm with Damon now. We wanted to give us a real shot"

Katherine chuckled "Damon is too attached to you guys, He practically lives with you guys. Does he even have his own place? You guys need to see if you still feel the same way if you distance yourself from each other" Caroline's eyes widened as she looked up at her best friend

"Why? We're happy, He's always there for us and I love him"

"Do you love him because he's safe and he loves Liam or do you love him because he is the guy who can turn your whole life upside down just by one look across the room?"

Caroline did not know how to answer the question, Damon had always been there for them both and never made her feel unwanted or argued with her when she disagreed with something.

She never truly realized that she'd never had a full blown heated argument with him not like when she was with Klaus, they'd scream and shout at each other which ended up with him walking out of her door only to climb through her bedroom window during the night; with a bottle of soda and potato chips muttering an apology as he climbed into her bed wrapping her in his arms.

"I don't know Kat. I'm confused" Katherine smiled softly at her friend

"We'll you best make up your mind because the father of your son is getting married to Medusa in a matter of days"

Caroline nodded "I know."

Katherine sat back down on the table smiling as she waved her hand in front of Caroline until her blond friend noticed the large diamond ring on her finger

"OH MY GOD" Caroline screamed as she jumped from her chair excitedly

"He's finally done it. How did he do it? I bet it was romantic" Katherine chuckled at her over excited best friend

"We were in Venice and he was sweating Care; I mean buckets full of sweat as we climbed into this beautiful gondola"

Caroline's eyes watered as a smile appeared on her face "the floor of it was covered in red and white roses and a small picnic basket sat in the middle with a bottle of champagne. He then told me how beautiful I looked in the moonlight and asked me to become Mrs Elijah Mikaelson"

Caroline squeaked loudly before covering her mouth "Does Elena know? I'm totally planning you an engagement party"

Katherine giggled at her "Yes Elena knows but nobody else does yet, Elijah wanted to wait until Klaus married Medusa before he announced it"

Caroline nodded "Well I can plan it all ready for the following Saturday, if you'd like?"

Katherine rested her hands on her best friends shoulders smiling "Let me talk to Elijah first, I don't want you getting to excited only for him to disagree with your idea, I however would love an engagement party with all of my friends"

Caroline nodded "Well better go tell your soon to be Husband you want one and you're getting one" Katherine smiled widely as she began to exit the room turning to Caroline briefly

"Tell him you need space Care, Think about your heart in all of this" Caroline nodded as she watched her best friend walk away.

* * *

Later that evening Caroline was sat in the grill with Liam eating pizza for dinner, she noticed Elena and Bonnie walk in nodding their head to the back room.

Caroline's eyes darted around the room until she caught sight of Stefan behind the bar; she grabbed the plate of food "Come on Liam. Go sit with Uncle Stefan" Liam nodded as he grabbed his glass of coke.

Caroline placed his pizza on the bar walking around to Stefan whispering in his ear "Keep an eye on him please, I'm just with the girls out back"

Stefan nodded as he walked up to Liam pinching a slice of his pizza "Uncle Stefan!" he groaned causing Stefan to chuckle loudly.

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena all stood in the office as Elena handed Caroline a brown envelope "What's this?" she asked her eyebrow raised.

"The information we needed on Hayley and her Baby" Caroline opened the brown envelope looking at the documents as her eyes widened

"Wow" Bonnie tugged the piece of paper from Caroline's hand as she looked at what it said "I never expected that. How can she get away with this?"

Caroline shock her head "He's being lied to. How did you even get this?" Caroline questioned.

Elena shrugged "I was talking to Meredith the other day about the baby and she said that all of their medical history had been sent to the hospital"

Elena pulled the documents from Bonnie's hands flicking through the documents until she found one "This is the altered birth certificate, Meredith said that this was a fake and did some of her own research"

Caroline shock her head "I have to tell him"

"No Care. Don't get involved, just get on with your life. He deserves to suffer" Caroline looked at her friend shocked

"Why would you say that? He may have hurt me but I still care about him"

"I never meant it like that. I just meant you are with Damon now, don't mess it up" Caroline shock her head

"I can't let this one go. He's been through so much that you don't understand Elena, None of you do."

Bonnie reached out for Caroline's wrist holding her as she tried to leave with the documents

"Wait a while. Don't jump in head first because you hate Hayley, you don't want him resenting you and Liam for it" Caroline sighed

"Okay. I'll just let him get to know Liam for now"

The girls left the room leaving Caroline alone with the important documents, she closed her door locking it quickly before pulling the picture he'd painted for her down from the wall unlocking her safe placing the envelope inside.

When Caroline walked back to the bar she found Liam and Klaus deep in conversation, She'd noticed Klaus had brought out a side to Liam she hadn't seen in a long while, he made him happy and excited.

Caroline stood between the pair as Klaus finished what he was saying "She used to love dancing. She was Miss Mystic falls once, has she told you that?" Liam shock his head

"Mom doesn't like talking about her past much. She says it's left her with painful memories"

Caroline stood and listened to Liam as he spoke to Klaus sadly "Maybe one day she'll tell you all about it. Give her time" Liam nodded turning to his Mom.

"Niklaus was telling me about you in high school" Caroline smiled as she looked at Klaus "All good I hope" Klaus smiled his perfect smile beaming at her

"Only good memories of you Love" her insides went like jelly as he spoke the pet name that sent her weak at the knees.

she noticed him watching her causing her to place a hand on Liam's shoulder smiling "Come on Lee, We've got to get home"

Liam nodded as he jumped down from his stool he hugged Klaus tightly "Goodnight Niklaus" Caroline's eyes watered just as Klaus' own eyes mirrored hers, their young boy had no idea that the man he'd just wrapped his arms around was his father.

"I'll speak to you soon" she said as she pulled Liam towards the exit.

* * *

Arriving home Caroline sent Liam to bed as she noticed Damon sat on the couch with a bottle of bourbon in his hand watching a blank television.

Caroline kicked of her shoes as she entered the room looking at him "What's wrong?" she asked as she edged closer

"Nothing" he grumbled before taking another mouthful of the drink in his hand "Damon don't lie to me" Damon looked at her smiling

"Maybe you shouldn't lie to me" he mocked angrily.

Caroline stood from the couch "What do you mean?" Damon dug into his pocket pulling at the red lace

"Why have you got my lucky panties?" she asked as he threw them at her.

"Lucky ey? More like they remind you of that doting boyfriend of yours that abandoned you and his unborn son" Caroline's eyes filled with tears as Damon glared at her angrily

"You needed that little reminded of him did you? Niklaus Mikaelson. The man every girl wants .." He stood up stumbling a little from the effect of the alcohol

"No wait.. The man my girl wants" Caroline crossed her arm against her chest

"You're being ridiculous, You act like such a child sometimes." Damon chuckled as he came closer

"Well maybe, you should call Klaus, I'm sure he's all the man you need"

Caroline's eyes caught the sight of her little boy standing in the door way with tears in his eyes

"Niklaus is my dad?" Caroline rested her hand against her mouth as the tears streamed down her face, she walked towards him but he'd already shot out of the door leaving it wide open.

"LIAM" Caroline screamed as she pulled the door open her eyes searching for her son in the darkness of her street, She quickly ran inside grabbing her coat and car keys before looking at Damon disappointingly

"Sober up then get your things, I want you out" Damon stepped forward trying to stop her but she recoiled from his touch

"Just go" she whispered as she ran through the door to her car.

* * *

She dialed Rebekah, Kol, Elena and Bonnie pleading with them all to search for Liam.

She drove around searching for any sign that she'd find him somewhere they'd visited.

Her mind raced as she let her panic sink in.

Soon enough she was stood outside the large mansion banging on the door loudly only for Esther to answer "What in gods.." Esther rolled her eyes

"Oh.. It's you. What are you doing here at this time of night?" Caroline breathed deeply before answering through her tears

"Is Klaus here?" she asked Esther groaned "He's getting married in four days, Let him go Caroline."

Caroline bit her tongue holding back what she thought about this so called marriage because her son was more important "It's about your grandson. He's missing" Esther wanted to slam the door in Caroline's face

"He is no grandson of mine. Ask your boyfriend to help, it's not my sons problem" Caroline wouldn't rest until she'd found her son and Klaus explained to him why he left.

"Klaus" Caroline screamed into the house repeatedly causing the baby to scream.

Hayley soon enough appeared on the stairs glaring at Caroline "Go away Caroline. I've only just settled Max"

Caroline glared at them both "I will not shut up until Klaus comes to the door" that's when she spotted him paintbrush in hand as he walked to the front door spotting Caroline's tear stained face

"What's wrong?" he asked walking towards her.

A new round of tears began "I was arguing with Damon and Liam over heard him shouting out that you were his father. He ran away and I don't know where he is" Klaus pulled her into his arms as her head rested against his chest he placed a gentle kiss on her head

"We'll find him" Caroline nodded as her arms tightened around him.

* * *

Everybody had split up in their search for Liam, Rebekah and Matt had gone to check The Grill and town square, while Elena and Stefan searched the woodland area by the Boarding house.

Bonnie and Jeremy waited by Caroline's in case he came home while Caroline and Klaus searched everywhere.

Caroline's headlights shone on the high school until they found the young figure laid down on a bench outside the school.

Caroline cut the engine quickly pushing open her door and running to her son. "Liam" she called loudly but he never responded.

Klaus was close behind her as she wrapped her arms around their son, he was cold and breathing heavily.

"What's the time?" Caroline asked as she shrugged out of her own coat wrapping it around Liam "Three Thirty" Klaus replied.

"He's been out here for around seven hours, He's freezing. Klaus we need to get him to the hospital" Klaus nodded as pulled Liam from Caroline holding him in his arms as he carried him back to the car.

Caroline sat in the back stroking his face as Klaus rushed them to the hospital.

* * *

Caroline sat down in the chair sobbing as Katherine let her arm hang around her best friend loosely "This is all my fault" she cried once again but Katherine just held her closer not saying a word.

Klaus paced the halls as Elijah stood against the wall watching his brother "Stop Niklaus, You are giving me a head ache" Klaus stopped for a brief moment

"Why isn't their any news yet?" Elijah stepped forward resting an hand on his brothers shoulder

"Liam is a strong boy. They're probably just warming him up" Klaus nodded as his eyes fell on Caroline.

Their family all sat in the waiting room hoping for news on Liam's condition until a doctor appeared "Parent's of Liam Forbes?" Caroline stepped forward quickly rushing to the doctor

"Is he okay?" she asked her eyes filled with tears.

"Your son had an extremely low temperature but his body has warmed up, he is going to need to stay in for the next day or so"

Caroline nodded "Can I see him?" the doctor nodded "Only immediate family at the moment, Mom and dad" Caroline nodded.

Caroline turned to look at Klaus when Damon walked into the room his eyes filled with tears as he walked straight to her "I'm so sorry" he cried as he stood in front of her.

Caroline nodded "I know but I can't do this right now, I need to see Liam" Damon nodded as he moved away to sit beside his baby brother.

* * *

Caroline walked into the room where her baby boy lay peacefully sleeping "I'm so sorry baby" she whispered as she rested her hand on his head and kissed his cheek

"I'm sorry too mom" Caroline looked at her son's blue eyes relieved "You scared me"

"Why didn't you tell me Niklaus was my dad?" Caroline smiled at her son,

"I didn't want you to hate him because of what he'd done to me. He wanted to get to know you before you learned he was your dad" Liam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her neck

"He's a idiot for letting my mom go" Caroline chuckled as she tried hugging Liam back.

"Do you want to speak to him? He's worried about you" Liam shook his head

"Can I see Uncle Damon first please" Caroline smiled "If that's what you want"

Caroline laid a gentle kiss on her sons forehead before leaving him to get the one man in his life that meant the most to him.

_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh, you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh, you run away_  
_'Cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh, you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out In My Veins~Andrew Belle_

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So please don't hate me.. I felt like i was letting her have way to much time for Damon and their happiness so decided we needed a little argument Where they go from this i haven't decided but Klaus is getting Married soon and Caroline has to decide if she wants to give him the information she's discovered. Elena's rooting for Daroline & Katherine's rooting for Klaroline. **


	7. Life Without You

**Thanks for the reviews/Follows/Favorites**

**A Short chapter sorry! **

**For those of you that like Teen Wolf I've started writing a Derek/Caroline fic and i'd love more readers :) **

_Darkness surrounds her_

_Caroline moves to Beacon Hills to meet her dad but discovers her brother Stiles. _

_Soon enough she meets Derek and feelings develop (Minor Klaroline & Daroline) _

**BEWARE: Not a Good Chapter for Daroliner's (Sorry)**

* * *

Caroline walked into the room that held her family; looking at them all she burst in to tears almost collapsing on the floor until Damon reached out to collect her in his arms "I've got you" he whispered in her ears softly as he held her close to his beating heart.

Caroline gripped his shirt pulling herself closer to him "He wants you" she spoke calmly once her tears had died down, Damon nodded as she separated from him taking a seat between Elena and Katherine.

"Is he okay?" Elena asked her own tears falling from her eyes; Caroline nodded as she gripped a hold of her hand and Katherine wrapped a supportive arm around them both.

Caroline's eyes flashed to Klaus as he sat in a chair on the opposite of the room with his head in his hands while Kol and Rebekah rested a supportive hand on his back; She couldn't help but feel guilty that Liam had asked for Damon rather than him.

Klaus looked towards her his own eyes mirroring hers; Sadness, Hurt and love.

She didn't say a word as she stood from her seat walking towards him ignoring all of her friends, he stood up to meet her half way wrapping their arms around each other in the center of the room; They were holding on tightly scared to let the other go.

* * *

Damon walked into Liam's room with a sad smile on his face; Liam looked up at Damon smiling brightly "Uncle Damon" He stepped closer wrapping his arms around Liam tightly, kissing his hair

"How are you Champ?" Damon asked as he pulled the seat up beside the bed looking at Liam.

"I'm okay. I didn't mean to run away" He said sheepishly bowing his head so Damon couldn't see his face.

Damon rested a hand on Liam's taking hold of the hand half the size of his own "It's my fault; I shouldn't have shouted at your Mom like that. You didn't deserve to find out like that" Liam shrugged as he looked back up at his uncle

"Was Tyler right about my dad? Is he really useless? He left me and Mom behind didn't he?" Damon shook his head remembering back to the days when Klaus was enamored with Caroline.

He remembered when He and Finn would be arguing over Sage's affection Klaus was following Caroline around and making sure she knew he existed.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Damon had walked into the Mikaelson household to another raging argument between Klaus and Mikael over some stupid chore Mikael expected him to do; Klaus was the one Mikael picked on most even beating him in front of his siblings to show that if they didn__'__t respect him then he__'__d repeat it on them._

_ Damon was surprised that Social Services hadn__'__t stepped in removing Kol and Rebekah from their house at least. _

_Damon found Finn sat on the couch already working on their college assignment; Damon walked into the room flopping onto the small chair opposite his best friend exhaling deeply trying to catch his breath after jogging from the Salvatore house to the Mikaelson__'__s._

_"__Damon are you even going to help me with this assignment? I__'__m sure Sage will be disappointed that you couldn__'__t make time for your date tonight__"__ Damon glared at Finn jokingly as he grabbed a pen from the table writing down what they needed to learn together._

_"__I__'__m rather looking forward to tonight; She finally decided she wants to go the next step__"__ Damon said as he wrote something down on a piece of paper; unaware that Finn was gripping hold of his own pen trying not to spit out that he too was in love with Sage Buchanan._

_Klaus walked into the room his eyes all puffy from the tears that Mikael had caused, Damon looked up briefly as Klaus caught him looking at him_

_"__Going to gloat to your brother that you saw Me cry?__"__ Klaus spat angrily as he glared at Damon._

_Finn stood up pulling Klaus to the side of the room inspecting his arms and chest to see where their father had hit him __"__Get changed and go out Niklaus; I will deal with your chores__"__ Klaus nodded as a small smile formed on his face._

_"__Thank you Finn__"__ Damon looked at the brothers before turning back to the page to finish his work _

_"__He__'__s just angry; Dad__'__s been hitting him more than usual and Caroline won__'__t give him the time of day__"__ Damon__'__s eyes flew up_

_"__You mean Caroline Forbes? Stefan__'__s best friend?__"__ Finn nodded causing Damon to laugh _

_"__What__'__s so funny? Nik really likes her__"__ Damon shook his head _

_"__I think she__'__s a lesbian. Do you know how many guys she__'__s dated? None!__"__ Finn shrugged his shoulders_

_"__Maybe she__'__s waiting for the one!__"__ Finn answered. __"__I still think she__'__s a lesbian__"__ Finn sighed letting Damon jump to his conclusions._

* * *

_Later that night Damon was sat in the Grill with Sage in his arms and Finn sat opposite them laughing and enjoying the banter between them all when they heard the yelling coming from the direction of the pool tables_

_"__You idiot! You just ruined a perfectly good dress__"__ Caroline yelled at some poor guy that stood in front of her with a now empty glass in his hand trying to apologize. _

_Klaus walked over to his brother smiling brightly __"__Isn__'__t she beautiful. I__'__m going to talk to her__"__ He said as he stepped towards the angry blond _

_"__Good luck to him__"__ Damon said earning a smack in the chest from Sage __"__I think it__'__s sweet that he likes her; She__'__s got a kind heart but she__'__s very bossy__"_

_Damon chuckled __"__You haven__'__t seen the best of it yet; She used to come in my house when she and Stefan were younger and literally boss everybody around. My Dad thought it was hilarious seeing as he had no daughters of his own.__"_

_Damon remembered those times when he father was happier because his mother was alive and his children hadn__'__t made up their mind on what they wanted when they grew up. _

_They watched as Klaus walked towards Caroline holding out a towel for her to wipe her dress; Damon was in shock when he noticed Caroline__'__s eyes light up and gratefully take the towel from Klaus kissing his cheek softly. _

_"__I believe that__'__s just made Nik__'__s night__"__ Finn chuckled as he watched his brother__'__s cheeks turn rosy red. _

_It didn__'__t take long after that for Caroline and Klaus to fall in love with each other becoming inseparable; The tiniest thing had given Klaus entry to her heart. _

* * *

"Your dad loved your mom. I think he always will; She's a special women your Mom" Liam nodded he was proud to have her as his mom because she was the best mom anybody could ask for

"She's the best" Liam replied. Damon nodded in agreement.

* * *

Damon walked into the waiting room his eyes locking on the two holding each other feeling like he'd just invaded their privacy; Caroline pulled away from Klaus looking towards Damon her smile widening

"Liam wants to see you" Damon said pointing towards Klaus.

His eyes turned back to Caroline as a sad smile formed on his lips "We need to talk" he said softly reaching for her hand as he pulled her away from the prying eyes and ears of their family and friends.

* * *

Standing in the corridor beside each other eyes trained on the coffee machine Damon spoke up "I don't think this is going to work" Caroline looked at him confused

"What do you mean?" Damon sighed as he folded his arms across his chest

"It's quite clear you and Klaus have unfinished business and you've both got these unresolved feelings for each other" Caroline turned to look at him her hands reaching out to touch him

"Damon…" Caroline moaned as she tried to find the words to say to him but couldn't get anything out.

"Don't make this worse than it already is; I'm trying to do the right thing here and give you time" Caroline shook her head as tears fell from her eyes

"I'm going to go back to the house and grab my stuff; I'll stay at the boarding house"

Caroline tried to reach out for him as he began to leave but he turned around abruptly walking towards her pressing his lips against hers in a desperate moment of need; Caroline tried to wrap her arms around his neck but he gripped hold of them placing them beside her body as he pulled away looking at her sadly

"Goodbye Blondie, Say goodbye to my champ" Caroline tried to walk up to him; stop him or do anything to stall him from leaving her their and breaking her heart in a similar way Klaus had already damaged It.

As she went to go forward both Katherine and Stefan gripped her tightly holding her back "Let him go" Katherine whispered softly as Caroline buried her head in her best friends shoulder letting the tears fall.

* * *

_Oh, this is life without you _  
_I'm learning how to miss you _  
_I guess I need to know how it feels like _  
_This is life without you _  
_I don't know who to turn to _  
_And everything I've known is said is goodbye _  
_So goodbye _  
_This is life without you _  
_This is life without you Life Without You ~ Stanfour ft Esmee Denters_

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So how was the mini flash back? I am so sorry that it wasn't much of a chapter i just needed Damon and Caroline to have a moment because if im honest i felt like Damon was being the bigger man and letting her figure out her feelings for Klaus.**


	8. You Found Me

**Thanks again everybody. **

**I've been having this internal battle for Carolines heart and everybody is asking who i want her to end u with and from the beginning it was Klaus but at this very moment i'm swaying for Damon but you tell me what you think when you read Klaus' Explanation for leaving her. **

**Hope you all Enjoy**

* * *

Damon walked into the boarding house with his bags of clothes hung over his shoulders and a large box filled with his movies and records; He went to talk up the stairs when he spotted Stefan looking at him sadly "I'm sorry Damon" Damon nodded but left his brother to walk up the stairs.

Walking into his old room he dropped the box on the floor causing a loud crash then he shrugged his bags of his shoulders. He stepped through his belongings walking towards his old bed falling onto it.

He laid back looking at the ceiling as the tears began to fall. He couldn't understand why he just let her go, He thought it was because she held onto Klaus so tight when he left Liam; She always ran into his arms because that's where she belonged.

Klaus had done nothing but been the reason for her trashing her bedroom the night of Liam's first birthday or the time she walked out of the house slamming her door in anger because Klaus had become a successful lawyer.

He hated seeing her like it because he knew she put everything on hold for Liam whilst Klaus got to excel.

Then when her Mom died he made sure that she attended night school so she could learn business and event organizing because she had planned to buy The Mystic Grill the moment the for sale sign went up in the window.

He watched as she graduated all smiles at her own achievements and Liam telling her he was proud of her.

He remembered the late nights decorating together to turn her new house into a home.

Then he remembered the night she asked him too move in with them.

Damon stood up wiping the tears from his cheeks walking towards his desk spotting the photo of him and Sage when they were dating and then found a photo of a younger Stefan and Caroline hanging upside down in a tree, He smiled a little at the memory of little Caroline.

_Flashback_

_Damon was sat on the grass going through his comic collection with his best friend Alaric Saltzman, They__'__d been best friends since they started kindergarten together._

_"__Let me borrow this one__"__ Alaric said as he tugged at on of Damon__'__s Batman comics. _

_Damon looked over the comic agreeing __"__What are you letting me borrow in return?__"__ Damon asked before fully giving Alaric the comic, He pulled out one of his own comics _

_"__I have my superman first__…"__ Damon lifted up the same comic from his own collection getting ready to take back his Batman comic until Alaric came up with another idea __"__I__'__ll give you my pocket money for a week__"__ Alaric said. _

_Damon sat deciding for a few seconds until he realized if Alaric gave him his pocket money he__'__d be able to buy the book he wanted to get Stefan for his birthday __"__How much?__"__ Damon said. _

_"__five pounds__"__ Alaric said trying to take the comic but Damon shook his head __"__Ten pounds and we have a deal__"_

_Alaric__'__s eyes widened __"__That__'__s not even fair Damon. Your comic only cost three pounds__"__ Damon shrugged his shoulders_

_"__I__'__m just adding interest__"__ Alaric huffed holding his hand out __"__Deal__"__ Damon grabbed Alaric__'__s hand shaking it firmly_

_"__Pleasure doing business with you__"__ Alaric rolled his eyes as he shoved the comic into his own bag._

_Alaric__'__s eyes darted towards the two younger kids playing in a tree house at the bottom of the garden. _

_"__Caroline__'__s here again?__"__ He said pointing towards the blond leaning over the bars of the tree house. _

_"__Come on Ric. She practically lives here, She and Stefan are inseparable__"__ Damon said as he made a neat pile for all his comics. _

_Caroline was hanging over the bars of the tree house calling down to Stefan_

_"__I do not fancy Ric; You fancy Lexi do shut up__"__ Stefan groaned as Caroline kept winding him up about fancy Lexi; she was the new girl in school._

_He just got a little nervous around her but she intimidated him._

_ She was one of those that beat up the bullies if they picked on the little kids._

_"__I like Elena__"__ he shouted causing Caroline to giggle as she climbed down the tree house __"__I know; I just wanted you to admit it so I can tell her__"__ Stefan gave her a mock annoyed look before chasing after her_

_"__I__'__m going to get you for this Care__"__ Caroline chuckled as she ran towards Damon_

_"__No you won__'__t Damon will protect me__"__ She crouched down behind him clinging to his t-shirt _

_"__Don__'__t let him get me please Damon__"__ Alaric chuckled as he watched Caroline behind Damon__'__s back._

_"__No point hiding behind Damon. He__'__s my brother so he__'__ll be on my side__"__ Damon smirked shaking his head_

_"__What has she done this time?__"__ Damon asked as he stayed in front of Caroline. _

_Stefan tried getting passed him but Damon kept swaying in his direction __"__She said she__'__s going to tell Elena I like her__"_

_Damon chuckled loudly __"__You fancy Devil girls sister?__"__ Damon always called Katherine a devil because she was brutal when it came to playground fights, she was the complete opposite to Elena; She was sweet and caring but Katherine was bitchy and vicious._

_"__I agree with Blondie, Tell her. She probably doesn__'__t even fancy you anyway__"__ Damon laughed earning a punch in the back from Caroline_

_"__What was that for?__"__ he groaned trying to rub his back. _

_Caroline walked to Stefan__'__s side glaring at Damon __"__I think she does. You__'__re just jealous because Stefan can get a girlfriend and you can__'__t__"_

_Damon was up on his feet glaring at the pair angrily __"__I can get a girlfriend actually__"__ Stefan whispered in Caroline__'__s ear causing her to laugh loudly _

_"__You mean Boyfriend.__"__ Damon began to chase them as Caroline and Stefan chanted together __"__Damon and Alaric sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes__…__.__"_

"_I am going to kill you; You idiots__"__ Damon growled running after them towards the tree house._

_"__Damon Salvatore__"__ He heard his mother shout sternly __"__Do not use words like that in my house__"__ Damon nodded as he walked back towards Alaric sulkily. _

_He was going to get them back when they least expected it. _

_End __Flash Back_

The following year Alaric died of a unsuspecting brain tumor; It broke his heart watching as they buried his best friend.

He ended up asking his mom to place that Batman comic in Alaric's coffin because he said it was one of his favorites.

He was angry and upset; He didn't want to feel the pain in his chest right now.

He suddenly swiped everything off his desk angrily; He started trashing his room throwing things everywhere before he fell on the ground banging his head against the wall letting the tears fall again.

Stefan walked into the room finding Damon against the wall sobbing, He sat beside his brother handing him a glass of bourbon

"It'll get better" He said but Damon shook his head "What if she was the one?"

Stefan tapped his brother's arm supportively "You remember what you told her when Klaus left her?" Damon shook his head unable to concentrate.

"You told her that he was always going to be the one but There could be multiply Ones. You have a chance to let her go and meet somebody else Damon" Damon shrugged; he didn't want anybody else he just needed her.

* * *

Liam sat up in his hospital bed looking at his father not knowing what he really wanted to say "How are you feeling?" Klaus asked him trying to make conversation.

Liam nodded his head to the side smiling a little "I'm okay now. Thank you for helping my Mom"

Klaus nodded "I would have helped anyway, you're my son"

Liam avoided Klaus' eyes turning his head to the cupboard across the room "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you when we met. Your mother and I felt it was best if we met as friends first" Liam shrugged

"I'm old enough to know the truth. You just left why?" Klaus couldn't tell him, He wanted to tell Caroline more than anything but he couldn't expose Liam to this stuff.

"I was scared" Liam sighed

"My mom used to cry herself to sleep all the time after Uncle Elijah came to visit. I knew that when he visited he would talk about you; He loves you lots" Klaus nodded

"I am truly sorry for what I've done to you both"

Liam shrugged "I want to make it up to you both, I want to be here for you now. Will you give me a chance?" Liam smiled a little

"Please don't hurt my Mom. She's really happy with Uncle Damon" Klaus nodded as he stood up

"I'll let you get some sleep. Can I visit later?" Liam nodded as he watched Klaus leave.

Klaus walked into the waiting room to Caroline sat with Katherine "Where is everybody?" He asked as he walked into the room.

"Kol and Lexi went home; Stefan and Elena went to find Damon. Elijah is heading back to your mothers and that's where I'm heading now" Klaus nodded

"Will you be okay?" Katherine asked Caroline.

"Yeah go. I'll see you tonight" Katherine nodded as she grabbed her handbag leaving the two alone.

Klaus sat beside Caroline silently not knowing what to say to her "Why did you leave me?" She cried her head shooting up at him.

Klaus knew he needed to tell her, She needed to hear the truth not from his mother or anybody else.

"Mikael had been laying into me more, He knew you were pregnant. He told me I either leave or he'd kill you both. I wasn't going to leave you but then Mom came home that night after work and said she'd over heard you telling someone you didn't love me"

Caroline shook her head angrily "Your parent's had tried to ruin us from day one yet you still listen to them both"

Klaus nodded "I am so sorry for everything"

I also have something you need to hear from me" Caroline looked at him confused "What?"

Klaus took a deep breath as he spoke up "I was back in town when you were giving birth to Liam"

Caroline's eyes widened as anger set in "You what? Where were you?" Klaus looked up at her

"I was helping out Tyler Lockwood move out" Caroline stood from the seat pacing the room

"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted too believe me. I did, I fully intended on coming to see you but.."

"My father had gone to the Lockwood's that night, starting a fight with Richard. My Mom was having an affair with him" Caroline was shocked she always though Mr and Mrs Lockwood really loved each other.

"Mikael was the one who shot Richard; I stood idly by as my Father shot my best friends dad. I was so scared he would belt me or kill me that I ran. I was scared that he would hurt you if I didn't listen to his demands"

Caroline felt the tears build up as she raised her hand to her mouth "That's why Tyler called you useless? Because you never helped him" Klaus nodded as his own tears fell down his cheeks.

"I was frightened for you and our child. He didn't understand what Mikael was like; He was so angry with Richard that he would have walked straight into that hospital to kill you too" Klaus remembered the following morning before he left for good.

"I did come to the hospital though. I saw him and he was beautiful" Caroline was confused "What do you mean?"

"The following morning; I came to the hospital after Bekah told me about you. I found your room" He remembered opening the door watching as she slept soundly.

"I came to your room and you were sleeping and didn't want to disturb you so I went to see him in the nursery"

"The nurse let me hold him; He was perfect. The little patch of hair on his head; He just nuzzled into my arms peacefully" Caroline let her tears fall

"You could have told me. You could have told me you needed to leave, I was devastated that you hadn't met our son" Klaus stood up walking towards her placing his hands on either side of her face.

"I would have asked you too run with me but you'd just had our son and I wouldn't be fair to ask that of you after I'd abandoned you for months" Caroline looked into his blue eyes

"I'd have ran anywhere with you; All you had to do was ask" Klaus kissed her forehead gently "That's why I never asked because you still would have come with me and I didn't deserve that"

"You went to college, you became a lawyer" she said remembering Elijah telling her

"You honestly think I became a lawyer? I hate politics Caroline, You should know me better than that. Elijah is the lawyer of our family"

"Then what do you do?" Klaus smiled reaching into his pocket pulling out his phone searching for a file

"Here look at this" he handed her his phone showing her a painting "You became an artist?" she said smiling as she handed him back his phone.

"Art School was always what I wanted to do but I never did; Instead I painted on the streets in L.A until an art curator for a small art gallery saw my work and asked to buy a piece"

He smiled proudly as he remembered the piece of art they'd asked for "What was it?" Klaus chuckled a little

"Google it. I refuse to use Niklaus for my art so it's either Klaus or Nik. You'll find it under The light of love" Caroline nodded as she entered the information into her mind.

"Look you should get back to Hayley and Max" Caroline said not sure if she wanted to tell him about Hayley's indiscretion now that he'd informed her of his past.

"I want to stay" he informed her not wanting to leave her alone

"Honestly, It's okay. I'm going to go sit with Liam. You have a wedding to plan" Klaus nodded remembering that the dreaded day was days away.

"Call me if you need anything" he said kissing her forehead before leaving her alone.

* * *

Klaus walked into his mother's home to hear Elijah shouting at their mother "Stop controlling him Mother, He deserves to know the truth"

"You know nothing Elijah. She is part of this family"

"You mean Max is part of this family Mother. He is Niklaus' son isn't he mother?"

"Of Course he is, Why would you ask that?" He noticed the tone in his mother's voice, She wasn't sure of it herself.

Klaus walked into the room a small smile on his face "What's going on in here?" He questioned both his brother and mother fixing their eyes on him.

"Nothing Sweetheart. How is Liam?" Klaus rolled his eyes

"You can stop with the pretend to care routine Mother; We all know you don't care about him" Katherine bit her lip trying not to add to Klaus' reply.

"I am concerned when it gets in the way to your wedding preparations!" Klaus laughed a little

"There it is, You think this wedding is ruined? I am marrying her like you told me to Mother what more do you want from me?" Esther walked towards Klaus smiling

"I want you to be there for Hayley not the blonde bimbo. She is soon to be your wife not Caroline" Katherine went to step forward at Esther's insult against Caroline but Elijah held his arm out preventing her from moving "Leave it" he whispered in her ear as Esther walked out of the room.

"How can you let her insult Caroline like this?" Katherine said turning towards Elijah angrily.

"Elijah likes to be the golden boy Kat. Come on you should know that by now" Klaus walked out of the room after his mother.

"What about you? She's meant to be the love of your life yet you did nothing but stand there like a gooseberry" Katherine shouted pointing a finger in his direction.

Once Klaus left the room he turned to Katherine smiling "I have my reasons, Just trust me My Katerina." He said placing a kiss on her temple.

"They better be good enough for you not to involve me" She said walking from the room annoyed.

They were more reason than enough, His mother's plan for Niklaus was more than reason enough to ruin it because he knew full well what his mother was hiding from his brother.

* * *

_In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know How long she will be next to me You Found Me~The Fray_

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Okay so please don't hate me for the little Klaroline Moment. I so badly wanted them to kiss but i couldn't because it would be too fast. However I felt so sorry for both men. Klaus for carrying such a weight on his shoulders and Damon for his heartbreak. ****I loved the flashback it somehow felt right when i wrote them as children before the Mikaelson's came to town. I used a verse this time instead of the chorus because listening to it made me think of this story and their three relationships. **


	9. It Only Hurts

**Thank you to everybody that is follows or favorites **

**Most of all thank you too my Reviewers you all give me great ideas but most of all _Bright645 My #1 Reviewer and my guidance for every chapter that i have written so a massive thank you goes out to you :) _**

* * *

Friday had arrived and Liam was allowed home being told not to run away again, Caroline and Liam decided to spend the day together away from Mystic Falls going to the movies to watch a movie about Aliens invading earth and then going to the arcades to play games and have fun together.

Caroline liked seeing Liam's smiling face; somehow knowing who his father was brightened up his smile "Can we go and see Uncle Damon? Let him know I'm better" Caroline gave her son a sad smile as she hugged him to her

"I'm sorry sweetie. Uncle Damon isn't going to be around for a little while. He's very busy" Liam nodded sadly

"Why isn't he living with us anymore? Is it because I ran away? I'm sorry" Liam said as he began panicking causing Caroline to wrap her arms around him tightly as his tears spilled down his cheek.

"No. You did nothing sweetheart, He's just gone to stay with Uncle Stefan and Auntie Elena" Liam nodded against his mother still letting his tears fall.

Caroline lifted his head to look at her as a smile formed on her lips "Why don't we go home and get changed then go to the Grill for tea tonight? See if Uncle Jeremy and Auntie Bonnie want to join us?" Liam smiled "Can I play pool?"

Caroline chuckled "Of course" Liam reached his hand up to hold his Mom's hand as they walked back to her car to head home.

After calling Bonnie to arrange dinner she walked into Liam's bedroom to find him trying to do up the buttons to one of his formal shirts "Why are you wearing that?" She questioned as she stepped towards him helping him with the buttons

"I want tonight to be special; I have enough money saved up" Caroline chuckle placing a gently kiss on her sons cheek

"Save up your money. You might want to buy something really cool with it" Liam shrugged

"I just want to make you smile" Caroline smiled brightly at her beautiful son "I've got you baby, you make me smile" She reached out tickling him

"Mom stop" he giggled loudly as he tried escaping his mom's arms.

Caroline hadn't laughed this much in weeks and it felt surreal. She leaned over kissing his forehead before standing to hunt through his wardrobe for a informal shirt for him to wear.

Caroline found a blue t-shirt with a red bird on it laughing as she remembered him finding it in a shop whilst she was clothe shopping for him

"How about your mad Birds t-shirt?" She questioned holding the hanger containing the shirt; Liam chuckled as he walked towards her

"You mean Angry Birds mom, Get with the times" Caroline's eyes widened as a smile appeared on her mouth

"I am not that old, cheeky" She said watching as he slipped the top over his head

"I'm going to get changed now, Why don't you play for a while" Liam nodded as he pulled out the box containing his batman figures.

* * *

When they arrived at the Grill Bonnie and Jeremy sat at one of the tables waving at them to get their attention; Caroline smiled as she walked towards them. "Hey little man you okay now?" Bonnie said reaching out to touch Liam's cheek

"Yeah I'm okay. We've had fun today" Bonnie smiled warmly at him "What did you do then?" She questioned curiously striking up a conversation with him.

"We went to the movies and ate loads of popcorn then we played on the games in the arcade" Jeremy looked at Caroline his arms folded across his chest with a sulky look on his face

"Where was my invite?" Caroline chuckled "Must have got lost in the mail" Bonnie giggled along with Liam as they watched Jeremy pretend to cry.

Matt came towards there table smiling "I thought you'd be avoiding this place tonight" he said looking towards Caroline, She was confused why would she avoid her own restaurant "Why?" Matt was about to talk but the door opened revealing the whole Mikaelson family

"That's why" Caroline quickly turned to avoid them all. Liam however smiled brightly and ran towards them spotting Elijah.

"Uncle Elijah" Liam called as he ran into his Uncles waiting arms "Liam. You've grown a little taller since I last saw you"

Liam shrugged "I'm not that much bigger but I have been eating my vegetables like you told me too" Katherine leaned over Elijah's shoulder looking down at Liam pulling a sad face

"What about me? Did you miss auntie Kat?" Liam nodded his smile widening as he moved out of Elijah's hold and wrapped his arms around Katherine, as she Kissed his head.

"Can you come and sit with us?" Liam begged them wanting to spend time with his auntie and uncle.

"We'll come over soon, Okay?" Elijah said as he patted Liam's head gently

"Okay" He smiled as he ran back to his mom.

* * *

Liam sat down drinking the squash that Jeremy had already got him for when he arrived when Jeremy was nudged by Bonnie "Why don't we go play pool?" Jeremy asked Liam getting an eager nod in response.

Bonnie looked at Caroline as her eyes glimpsed towards Klaus "You heard from Damon?" Bonnie questioned trying to get her friends attention Caroline however just shook her head in response as she looked down at her glass

"We haven't spoke; I don't blame him if he never speaks to me again. I am so messed up" she said as she rested her elbows on the table rubbing her forehead.

Bonnie smiled "No. You're just confused; You gave into Damon because Klaus left and you tried moving on but Klaus was always between you and Damon. You have a history and a son those things don't just go away over night" Caroline shrugged

"I talked with Klaus the other night. It was actually eye opening" she said as she glanced at him. "What happened?" Bonnie questioned curiously.

"Long story short, Mikael threatened to kill me and Klaus came to the hospital to meet Liam the day after his birth" Bonnie's eyes widened in shock

"Wow. How does that make you feel though?"

"I honestly don't know. I thought I was over him. He abandoned me while I was pregnant. I didn't know he came back.." Bonnie nodded

"Would you have taken him back if he had come to see you?" Bonnie didn't need a reply for Caroline's answer

"In a heartbeat. I would have given up everything for him if he'd asked" Bonnie reached out to hold her friends Hands

"You still have a chance if you're absolutely sure he is the one you want" Caroline was confused "What do you mean?"

Bonnie smiled "If you want to be with Klaus again you've got until tomorrow to break up his relationship if not.." She sighed as she looked at her friend "You admit to Damon you love him and let Klaus be with Hayley not knowing what you know" Caroline shrugged as she slumped over the table

"It's so hard, I can't choose because if I choose one the other get's hurt in the long run" Bonnie stroked her friends hair

"Sweetie that's what you get when your ex boyfriend still owns a piece of your heart"

* * *

The Mikaelson family all sat together at the large table as Esther sat at the head of the table smiling brightly watching as her family were together at one table

"I'm glad everybody could make it tonight. I just want to say I am extremely proud that Niklaus has finally met the right Women and has decided to settle down. I'd like you all to Raise your glasses with me to toast Niklaus and Hayley"

Nobody wanted to be there at the present time, Kol was only there for the food and drink; Rebekah was there to see Matt, Elijah however was there for Klaus giving him moral support because he knew his brother didn't want this marriage as much as the rest of his siblings.

Finn and Sage were there to visit their family and just enjoy being home for a little while even if it meant coming face to face with Damon.

Hayley could see Caroline glimpsing towards them every few minutes making her annoyed, this was her family now; not Caroline's she was not going to let the blond bombshell ruin her perfect life.

Esther smiled as she played with Max; He smiled a toothless smile. She knew Caroline was watching them from the other side of the room and she liked knowing that it was getting to her.

Klaus kept sneaking glances at Caroline across the room wishing she was sat beside him and not Hayley, He wanted to talk to her but knew if he did his mother would cause a scene.

* * *

Hayley stood from her chair excusing herself saying she needed the rest room; as she left she walked past Caroline smugly showing of her engagement ring making it clear Klaus was going to be her's the following day.

Caroline followed Hayley into the rest room needing to splash her face with water to stop the tears from escaping her eyes. Standing in the toilets Caroline watched as Hayley stood washing her hands

"Who brought the ring yourself or Esther?" Caroline questioned her hands folded against her chest "Excuse me?" Hayley said turning to look at Caroline.

"I'm sure I don't need to repeat myself. I know he didn't buy the ring; Klaus has a fascination with history, He would give you something more dated than a 2012 Tiffany square cut diamond ring. It's not his style" Haley smiled smugly

"Yeah well we aren't all old hags like you" Caroline breathed out deeply

"I'm going to let that pass but just know; I know that man inside and out. You think you know him you're wrong" Caroline walked out of the room back towards Bonnie.

Caroline walked back towards her friend with a triumphant smile on her lips; she'd got to Hayley and she knew it. She just wanted Klaus to know he was making a mistake marrying her when she had a secret she was pretty sure he was clueless too.

* * *

As Caroline reached her table Haley came storming towards her "He choose me; You think you're Perfect Caroline, Head of the prom committee and Head cheer leader with the college boyfriend? News Flash He doesn't love you anymore. He loves me!" Caroline spun around her face flushed red with anger

"You wanted everything I had. You ruined my Senior Prom because _MY_ boyfriend was a college student and he never succumb to you like my other boyfriends did!" Caroline hadn't noticed her eyes watering through her anger

"Well he's mine now isn't he? You thought he was going to just come back to town and live a happy life with you and your son? He has a family. _Our_ family and it doesn't include you or that brat" She spat.

Caroline didn't take nicely to people calling her son a brat, He had nice things because he worked for them.

He'd do the dishes at home with her or he'd clean his room but he was never a brat "Don't talk about my Son, you don't even know him" Caroline bellowed standing right in front of Hayley their faces inches apart.

Caroline wanted to tell the room Hayley's secret but she didn't want Klaus finding out this information in a restaurant full of patrons.

"You are not even worth the Calories I burn talking to you" Caroline spoke as she turned away walking back towards Bonnie.

The tug of her hair was the first thing she felt as her body fell backwards; Hayley had her on the floor staring over her

"You think you're perfect Caroline. I got news for you nobody wants you" Caroline felt the anger rise in her chest as Hayley's fist slammed into Caroline's stomach.

Caroline blocked the next punch with her arm as she pushed Hayley away from her.

As Caroline Climbed onto her knees Hayley booted her in the stomach. Bonnie stepped towards the pair helping Caroline to her feet her eyes fixed on Hayley

"Kicking someone while they're down? Unfair advantage" Bonnie said going to attack Hayley.

Caroline waited for her to come towards her when she raised her fist watching as it collided with Hayley's face.

She and Bonnie stood together as Hayley landed on the floor almost knocked out holding her face "You talk about my Son again then I'll do more than that" Caroline said as she stood over Hayley holding her fist in her other hand; Bonnie let out a small laugh at her friend

"Let's get you some ice" She said pulling Caroline towards the bar.

* * *

Katherine was fuming as she pushed past the crowd of people trying to help Hayley to her feet, She rested her foot against Hayley's neck earning gasps from everybody "Yeah, Yeah. Go back a stuff your faces" She yelled angrily at everybody watching as they scurried away.

She leaned over Haley glaring at her "Just because you're marrying Klaus doesn't mean I will let you hit my best friend. You touch one hair on her perfect blond hair again and your face will be rammed into my fist" Caroline stifled a laugh as she walked back to her seat with a bag of ice on her hand.

Katherine followed the pair making sure Caroline hadn't broken anything. Klaus walked towards Hayley glaring at her

"How dare you. My son is in here and you start hitting his mother" Hayley groaned

"Always about her isn't it. She's the center of attention always has been" Klaus ignore her and walked towards the bar angrily.

Hayley stood looking around watching as all eyes turned to her "She's a whore. She's been sleeping with her best friends brother and you think she's this perfect saint. Well Klaus.." She seethed angrily and embarrassed

"Her son's father is Tyler Lockwood" Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine burst out laughing

"Tyler Lockwood really? Darling have you even looked at her son?" Katherine looked towards the pool tables waving towards her brother

"Jer, Bring Liam here" she called out loudly.

Jeremy did as Katherine asked. Liam walked towards Katherine as she hugged him to her side looking at Hayley "Take a good look at this child because he is the spitting image of his father. Your son on the other hand I'm not so sure.." Caroline and Bonnie gasped as they looked at each other.

Elijah walked towards Katherine annoyed by her blunt honesty because his brother was sat in that room with them.

"Katerina!" Elijah scolded his fiancee. Katherine shrugged her shoulders as she rested her hand on her hip.

Jeremy pulled Liam away from Katherine looking at Caroline "I'm going to take him to get ice cream Care"

Caroline nodded a small smile present secretly thanking him for it.

Klaus was slightly confused as he let the words sink their way into his brain "What are you saying?" He said as he stepped towards them.

Esther walked towards them brushing it off "It's nonsense. Don't believe everything this trollop has to say; she's as bad as the other thing. No wonder they're best friends"

Katherine was going to step forward and smack the women in the mouth but Elijah held onto her looking at his mother sternly "Mother do not disrespect them. It isn't fair. They have done nothing to you" Esther didn't like her son belittling her in the middle of the crowded restaurant.

"Don't talk to me like a child Elijah. I am your mother. I know what I said and I meant it" Caroline made a small sound in her throat as she turned towards Bonnie not wanting to look at Klaus.

"Well is it true? Is Max my son or not?" Hayley felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she looked towards Esther for support.

"No he's not yours" Klaus looked at her angrily "You lied to me. I've been stuck in this relationship because of that kid and because my mother trying to force me to marry you for him. Yet you both knew he wasn't mine. Whose his father?" Klaus said his anger rising inside him.

He'd abandoned the one women he loved and left her to raise their son alone because of his father's stupid mistakes and now he was here in front of her discovering the child he'd watched enter the world wasn't his son.

"Whose his father?" He yelled angrily.

"I am" the voice said from behind him..

* * *

It only hurts when your eyes are open Lies get tossed and Truth is spoken It only hurts when that door gets opened Dreams are lost and hearts are broken It Only Hurts~Default

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So had a mini cat fight and Katherine came along and almost killed Hayley lol.. I think Caroline needed that talk with Bonnie and i actually liked the way Caroline defended her son more than she fought for Klaus, she just wanted to point out to Hayley that Klaus didn't do modern jewelery lol..**

**Klaus isn't Max dad! Who's is then.. Any ideas? **

**I have so many feels for Klaus in this chapter it was the first one that centred around without Damon and i think it was needed. **

**Next:We'll see who the father is, Will the wedding go ahead and How will Klaus feel when he learns Caroline knew? **


	10. Let Me Go

**Thank you for all the reviews last Chapter.. **

**This chapter has been extremely hard to decide on and i've been thinking about this for a long time.**

**I hope this is okay! **

**Please Send me a review of who you believe Caroline should choose, I'd like to know your thoughts :) **

* * *

Klaus spun around finding his previous best friend "You were my friend. My best friend. Why?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders

"I'd been in love with Hayley since we were in our freshman year and you knew that. I was at a conference in L.A last year and bumped into her, She was talking about her life and that she was in love with you and I was hurt. First you leave town after your monster of a father murdered my dad then you start dating the one girl I've ever loved"

Klaus became angry as he went for Tyler but Elijah stepped between them grabbing Klaus around the waist pulling him back "Niklaus leave it" He said sternly.

Klaus looked towards Hayley glaring at her "You have nothing to say?" she shook her head as the tears continued to fall

"You were just going to continue to pretend that he was mine? What about Tyler? Does he not have a right to see his child?" She looked towards Esther her eyes pleading for help.

"Don't look at her; She isn't going to help you" He bellowed angrily.

* * *

"Can you take Liam home for me please?" Caroline asked Bonnie not wanting Liam to have to listen to the things that were about to unfold.

"Sure. I'll take him home and settle him. Just be careful" She replied wrapping her arms around her friend.

Caroline walked towards the bar ringing the bell loudly "Clear out people; I'll refund you if you keep a hold of your receipts' I am very sorry for the inconvenience" She shouted aloud watching as people began leaving.

Caroline told her staff to clear out that she'd clear up herself; Matt stayed behind helping her out so that he was close by for Rebekah.

* * *

Esther walked towards her son smiling Smugly "I encouraged her to continue dating you and I was the one who planted the seed of marriage in her head.."

Klaus saw red when he realized his mother knew all along that the child he'd treasured and adored wasn't his son "How could you?" He spat.

"Quite easily, Hayley had always been in love with you and I knew you were sleeping with her as a replacement for your Precious Caroline so when I discovered she was pregnant by Tyler I told her to lie and say it was yours. She refused at first but then I offered her marriage to you and she agreed"

Klaus felt like he'd been hit in the stomach as his mothers words hit him hard "Why? You knew I always loved Caroline"

"That girl was nothing but trouble, She never loved you. You were her meal ticket; Mommy and Daddy didn't care enough to bother with her so she leaned on you. Then when she fell pregnant she wanted you to forget everything you had worked so hard to achieve"

Caroline had heard what Esther was saying and she was fuming.

"How dare you? My parents loved me just fine. You however allowed your husband to beat him because he felt like it; You ever wonder why my mom always let him stay? She had seen the bruises on his arms or the knife wounds on his stomach" Caroline was beyond angry, This women had helped ruin her son's life punishing her son for her mistakes as a mother resulting in Klaus running away.

"I tried my best, If I stepped between them Mikael would have beat me too" all of her children gasped at her words

"You mean to tell us if it was a choice between you or Nik that Father hit, then you would choose Nik?" Rebekah spoke sadly.

"Yes. I would because he was strong and I was not. Niklaus was a result of my stupid mistake and your father hated him for it" Rebekah shook her head at her mother

"He was a child mother, He did not deserve that kind of hardship" Caroline could see the pain in Klaus' eyes at his mothers words; all those times she could have prevented his nightmares she ignored it.

"You're as much a monster as Mikael" Caroline yelled angrily as she stepped towards Klaus reaching for his hand holding it tightly.

His eyes caught hers as a small smile appeared grateful for her being there beside him.

"What I don't understand is why would you do something like this too him?" Rebekah said slightly confused as to why her mother would want to punish Klaus.

"I was having an affair with Richard Lockwood and I was going to leave your father. Niklaus was at the Lockwood's the night of Richards Murder and he never saved him. I hate him for ruining everything."

Rebekah shook her head "Why?"

Esther looked towards Klaus then Tyler "Because I was in love with him and he freed me from the chains your father had wrapped around me"

"I need to know. Why did you tell him I didn't love him? Why was it so wrong of us to have our child together?" Esther smirked at her

"I just didn't like you and at that time he would have believed anything I told him. You never deserved him" She said her eyes filled with hatred for her.

"I did nothing but love him and support him; I was there when he needed somebody you however were too busy with your legs wrapped around Mr Lockwood's waist to care that your husband was killing your son. Yes I said Killing him! Klaus tell her" She said looking towards Klaus her eyes pleading with him to tell his mother the truth about his fathers abuse

"He would never kill him" She said laughing.

Klaus lifted his shirt revealing his scars he'd received from his father throughout his childhood as tears fell down his face Rebekah ran to her brother wrapping her arms around him "I am so sorry" she whispered in his ear as her own tears fell.

"He got angry when you didn't come home one night; He had been drinking heavily that night as he walked into my room dragging me by my hair to my feet. I stood there dazed not fully understanding what he was doing until I felt the cold blade slice across my stomach over and over again; When he'd finished slashing my stomach his hands found my neck…" He took a deep breath not wanting to continue reliving his past.

Caroline wrapped her other hand over their joined hands "He almost killed him there and then but I was staying the night; I walked out of his bathroom startling Mikael. He walked out of the room laughing, I had to give him CPR because he was so close to death. That's what you did to your son" Esther gasped as the realization of her actions had done.

She was so racked with anger from Richards murder that she had never noticed the pain she'd allowed Klaus to suffer for her infidelity.

"I am…" Klaus raised his hand glaring at her "Save it mother. I know you don't mean it" Rebekah and Katherine had tears filling their eyes at Klaus' story.

"I'm not marrying you tomorrow Hayley. I am not going to pretend to be sorry because I am not, I never wanted this marriage it was forced on me. I just want you to know that Tyler deserves to know his son, don't deny him that" Klaus turned to Tyler; He wasn't angry at him like he was his mother and Hayley.

"I am truly sorry about your father and I hope you get the chance to know your own son" Tyler nodded

"I'm sorry too" Tyler replied truthfully..

"I am sure Caroline would like to lock up so that she can get back to Liam" Elijah spoke aloud.

"I think it's best we carry on the discussion when we get home" They all agreed leaving Caroline to close up shop.

"I'll stay if you want?" Matt suggested as he watched Rebekah leave

"It's okay. I'll finish it off in the morning, I just really need to get back to Liam. I left him with Bon and Jer" Matt nodded as he threw the clothe on the table beside him before walking out of the door with Caroline.

* * *

When Caroline arrived home she found Bonnie and Jeremy asleep on the couch cuddled up with the television playing a movie from her collection; She grabbed her blanket from the chair throwing it over the pair.

Caroline couldn't sleep she was frustrated and worried about Klaus, It was always hard for him too talk about his father and the beatings.

She just finished wiping down the kitchen counter top when she heard a knock at her front door.

Opening the door she found a tear stained Klaus looking at her "Can I come in?" He asked.

Caroline widened the door to let him in, closing the door she walked towards her kitchen "Want a drink?" She asked him as she filled the coffee pot; Her eyes finding Klaus as he nodded.

"What happened?" He leaned against the counter top

"Elijah knew, He said he found out a few weeks ago. He said he was waiting for mother to slip up, I wish my family would be honest with me. I feel like you're the only honest person I know" Caroline gulped a little, how was she going to tell him that she'd found out days ago.

She knew she needed to tell him but she didn't want to hurt him.

"I am sorry for what my mother did to you; She ruined everything. We could have been a family by now maybe even married.." Caroline was saddened by his words because he was right, they would have been married maybe celebrating their anniversary instead of him almost marrying another woman.

Klaus reached out his hand touching her cheek "I love you Caroline.. I always have."

Caroline didn't know what to say, she knew she loved him too but she also knew she was falling for Damon and it wasn't fair to either of them if she'd told the other that she loved him.

Klaus swiped the hair from her face as she looked into her eyes, burning desire and love wanting to released itself, He placed his lips on hers in a sweet motion not wanting to rush her into something she wasn't ready to give him again, he understood her reservations towards him regarding their past.

Caroline closed her eyes as she felt his lips against hers; She needed more than a simple chaste kiss to know if what she felt for him was still as solid as it was before he left.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tilting her head to the side to give her better reach for his lips; He held her tightly towards him as his lips worked against hers.

Caroline suddenly fell back into reality as she realized she couldn't lie to him not about what she knew and it wasn't fair to him. "Stop" She said pushing her hands against his chest breaking them apart.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing the way she paced around not wanting to look at him.

"I... I knew about Max's father's identity" Klaus looked at her confused

"What do you mean?" Caroline adverted her gaze not wanting to look at him

"Meredith found his birth certificate; His original had Tyler named as his father but she said the birth certificate she was using was faked with your name on it; I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you I did but Bonnie and Elena.."

Klaus stepped away from her in disgust "You knew and you didn't tell me? I thought I could trust you; You were the one person I relied on to tell me the truth" He said hurt evident in his voice

"You lost my honesty the day you abandoned us. Liam didn't deserve it and neither did I. Your father was sentenced to life in prison the year after Liam turned one why didn't you come back then? You could have come back and I'd have taken you back in an instant"

"Why do you keep asking me this? I said I was sorry" He yelled angrily.

"Because I'm still broken Klaus! I have been broken since the day you left me; I've watched our son grow without you. You're angry because the child you've been raising isn't yours well think how I feel! I am angry because you stayed with them so easily but left me"

Her flood gates opened as the tears streamed down her face uncontrollably

"Sweetheart" he whispered as he walked towards her

"Go. Just get out. I don't want to see you again" She screamed as she held her arms to her chest falling to the floor.

She suddenly felt like she was eighteen again and he'd left her alone carrying their son; She wasn't sure if she'd be able to mend herself this time.

* * *

_One more kiss could be the best thing_  
_But one more lie could be the worst_  
_And all these thoughts are never resting_  
_And you're not something I deserve Let Me Go~3 Doors Down_

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Okay i am so sorry for late update but this was hard for me; originally Mikael was going to be the father but it wouldn't have tied in the the Lockwood's **

**Just want to add although Klaus wasn't angry at Hayley and Tyler near the end doesn't mean he's forgiven them; I felt like he owed Tyler for not helping the night of the shooting so he feels guilty himself. **

**I actually wanted to cry while i was writing what Mikael did too Klaus because it was actually quite painful to think of him being hurt. **

**Caroline and Klaus have still got a way to go but she's finally admitted to him that she still loves him but that shes still broken by what he did to her.**

**I really hated Esther as i wrote this but also felt sorry for her because she believed Klaus was the problem and not truly understanding the extent of Mikael's abuse on him. **

**How do you guys feel about Klaus now? Is he worthy of Caroline's heart or is Damon still number 1?  
**


	11. Holding on & Letting Go

**Hi all thanks again for taking the time to review and read**

**This Chapter was actually really hard to write, I didn't want too mess things up even more for them all**

** HUGE Thank You too Bright645 for the inspiration and ideas, Seriously you're my writing adviser :) **

* * *

Damon had been distracting himself with work and a bottle of bourbon most nights to keep his mind off Caroline and Liam, He knew he was doing the right thing letting her decide what she really wanted but it still hurt.

He sat at the bar drinking from his glass looking around hoping to find Caroline maybe catch a glimpse at her "She's not here" Damon looked up to find his brother on the other side of the bar wiping the counter down

"Katherine announced to the bar last night that Hayley's son isn't Klaus' child" Damon's eyes widened

"Who's is it then?" Stefan shrugged his shoulders "I only know that information; Bonnie said Caroline has locked herself in her bedroom.." Stefan suddenly realized he shouldn't have even mentioned Caroline.

Damon was confused "Why would she do that? It's not like she knew" Stefan shook his head "Elena, Bonnie and Caroline found out the other day; It's hit her pretty hard" Damon downed the rest of his glass needing to make sure she was okay

"Leave her Damon" Stefan warned as he watched his brother turn too leave.

Damon walked towards the door as he turned back to his brother taking no notice where he was going until he collided with somebody "Watch where you're going" She yelped as she rubbed her foot.

Damon looked down at the red headed women "I'm so sorry" He said smiling softly.

"It's okay, I'm Rose." she smiled holding her hand out for him as her eyes fixed on his face.

Damon took a hold of her hand shaking it lightly "Damon. New too town?" he questioned curiously knowing he'd never seen her before.

Rose nodded "Yes, I did come too town for my cousins wedding but looks like those plans have been trashed; Care too join me for a drink?" She pointed towards the bar.

Damon nodded walking back up the steps to the bar taking a seat beside Rose "What can I get you?" Stefan asked her politely as he stepped forward a bright smile on his face

"I'll have a glass of bourbon please" Stefan didn't need to ask Damon he wanted the exact same thing; Stefan poured their drinks smiling at his brother as Rose chuckled at something Damon had said.

* * *

Caroline climbed from her bed to take a shower, She needed to do something to keep her mind from everything bad that had happened the last few days, She wasn't ready too loose either man in her life but she couldn't just forgive Klaus for everything he put her through the past eight years.

Damon however was harder because she hadn't really had a night alone in the last seven years because he had stayed with her making sure she didn't break down after a stressful day with Liam.

Caroline strode into the living room to find Klaus and Liam playing the Xbox together; Her eyes widened as he looked up at her smiling a little.

She exited the room to her kitchen griping a hold of the counter top taking a deep breath "Sorry, Bonnie called and said she needed to work and everybody else was busy so…" Caroline turned to him raising her hand

"I get it, I was just a little shocked. After last night" Klaus nodded as he stood on the opposite side of the room leaning against the fridge

"I didn't mean to go off like that last night, I was just upset and trying to process everything" He said watching her as she breathed deeply trying to calm herself

"I'm sorry I never told you. You had every right too know, I just didn't want Liam caught up in it all. He's just got his dad and I really don't want too take that from him"

Klaus stepped towards her lifting her chin too look at him "I don't want that either; I'd quite like to get to know my son. His likes and Dislikes, his favorite toys or subject at school" Caroline chuckled lightly

"Well he certainly takes after you in the art department; You and I both know I can't use a paint brush to save my life but Liam he loves painting" Klaus was shocked he never expected that his son would have his traits with him being absent from his life

"Really? Does he know about me painting?" Klaus asked her curiously

"Yes, He's seen most of the work you did for me, He loves the sketch of the horse" She smiled to herself at the memory.

"Mikaelson ball, I remember that. You stayed at mine the night and I sat up most of the night sketching it for you" Caroline nodded in response.

Klaus raised his wrist too look at the time noting it was almost dinner time "How about I order us food?" He questioned nervously; silently hoping she wouldn't reject him.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" she whispered softly turning her face from him

"Come on Love, give me a chance. We have so much to discuss and I'd really like to spend time getting to know Liam" He begged watching as she turned sighing "Fine!" She said as she walked out of the kitchen groaning.

* * *

Sitting on the floor in the living room Caroline and Klaus sat watching as Liam as he became engrossed in a movie Caroline had put on "So Liam, Your mum tells me you like art, How would you like it if I took you too the art exhibition they're having in the town square next weekend?" Klaus asked curiously.

Liam looked towards his mom for confirmation that it was okay "Can I Mom?" He smiled brightly.

Caroline looked between the two noticing just how identical their smiles were "You have Soccer in the morning but I don't see why not" Liam's face fell as he turned away from them both

"What's wrong Lee?" Caroline questioned worried

"I just don't want too go Soccer anymore" Caroline was confused; Liam had always loved playing soccer

"Why Baby?" Liam turned to Klaus "Because of what Coach said" Caroline placed her plate on the table beside her as she shifted towards Liam wrapping her arms around him

"Coach won't say anything again, I won't let him. It's your choice if you want too go back but I thought you enjoyed it" Liam nodded as he wrapped his arms around his mom.

"I don't want to go again, Please don't make me" Caroline felt the wet tears soaking her shirt "Liam, What's wrong? You never get like this" Klaus looked on concerned for his son.

"I don't want too go if Uncle Damon isn't there" he whispered sadly, Caroline pulled him from her chest placing her hands either side of his cheeks looking down at him

"When has he ever missed a game? You know he never misses them. Just because he isn't living here no more doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Is that what you think? That Uncle Damon doesn't love you?" Liam nodded as more tears fell down his cheeks

"Oh sweetheart" she said sadly pulling him back towards her.

Caroline caught Klaus' eyes smiling sadly, "How about you call Uncle Damon in the morning? Maybe you can ask him then but right now finish your dinner" Liam nodded as he tore away from Caroline and returned to eating his food.

Caroline scooted back towards Klaus "Sorry about that" she whispered low enough that Liam wouldn't hear it.

Klaus shrugged "I get it Love, He's been a father figure too him for the past eight years. I'm not stepping in to take Damon's place in his heart but I hope that he has room in there for me"

Caroline smiled as she reached out grabbing his hand "I think you're being really great about this, I expected you too kick up a fuss. The old Klaus would have got angry and stormed out" Klaus chuckled as he felt the sparks jolt down his finger tips

"I grew up Love, I got help for my anger issues and I just want too be a good supportive father and maybe win back the girl" Caroline smiled lightly

"I don't know about the last part but I'm happy about everything else"

Klaus nodded "I'm just glad too be sitting beside you watching Our Son and feeling like a family even if that isn't what we are"

"I think we should do this more often maybe give you and Liam a chance to get too Know each other properly" Klaus nodded

"That would be a great idea. Take him out for day trips too. If that's okay with you?" Caroline chuckled "As long as Liam is happy and safe I don't mind because he needs too bond with you"

Liam turned too look at his parents as the film credits started rolling, Stretching his arms and yawning he looked towards Caroline "I'm tired now, I want too go to bed" he said as he stood from the floor.

"Okay baby, Go get washed and dressed and I'll be up too tuck you in" Liam nodded as he ran towards the door stopping mid way to turn back to Klaus

"Goodnight Niklaus" he said as he came closer wrapping his arms around him.

* * *

Klaus was thrown by Liam's actions but the smile on his face wouldn't disappear as he helped Caroline with the plates. "You look like you've won the lottery" Caroline said as he walked into the kitchen behind her.

"It's just my son actually wants me in his life and that makes me happy" Caroline smiled as she arranged everything too put away

"Of course he wants you, Who wouldn't" Caroline hadn't noticed what she said until Klaus was in front of her smiling softly "You want me?" He questioned causing her nerves to build

"I never said…" She didn't have time before she was cut off with his lips covering hers as he moved his hands on her back holding her firmly scared to let her go again "Klaus.." she murmured against his lips trying to pull away but a piece of herself was clinging to him not willing to part again.

"I can't do this" she said pushing him forcefully to get him to move away, She needed to clear her head before she jumped into things with Klaus, She didn't need an even bigger disaster.

"I'm sorry Love, I couldn't help myself, You just looks so beautiful" Caroline giggled lightly "Didn't you say something like that on our first date? You kissed me before we even got to my front door"

Klaus smirked at her "It was the best first date I've ever had" Caroline shook her head as she walked towards the door to sort Liam out "I'm going to tuck Liam in, Would you like to join me?" A smile formed on Klaus' lips as he nodded, He felt like they were a family, like everything that was happening right now was meant to happen.

Walking up the stairs Caroline and Klaus walked into Liam's room to find him already asleep hugging a teddy Klaus had brought her when they attended a carnival during high school, She smiled at the memory as she watched her son sleep peacefully.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Klaus and Caroline had been wondering around the carnival for hours when Caroline spotted a bear she wanted in the corner of her eye. She reached out grabbing Klaus__'__ arm tugging it _

_"__Come on, I want you to win that panda bear__"__ she begged him all while pulling him with her _

_"__For you Sweetheart, Anything__"__ he chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him as his other hand reached for her own hand. _

_"__Line up, Get over 10 points and you win a medium sized bear, Get 20 points and you win the large bear__"__ Klaus lined up handing the man his money as the man handed him five small rings __"__Good luck kiss__"__ Caroline whispered against his ear as she kissed his cheek. _

_Klaus began tossing the rings getting all on one of the bottles __"__Yay__"__ Caroline cheered loudly_

_"__You got fifteen points, You want to continue to get more points or do you want to pick a medium sized bear?__"__ Klaus looked at Caroline as she had her eyes fixed on the panda bear in the corner._

_"__How many points for the Panda bear Mate?__"__ Klaus questioned as he pointed in that direction_

_"__That__'__s 10 points, you want it?__"__ Klaus nodded. _

_The man picked up the bear handing it too Klaus __"__Thanks Mate__"__ Klaus said as he took the bear and handing it too Caroline._

_"__Thank you__"__ she smiled brightly as she placed her lips against his in a chaste kiss __"__I told you already, I__'__ll do anything for you sweetheart__"__ Caroline blushed slightly as they caught sight of Kol, Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie and Stefan ready to ride the Ferris wheel_

_"__Can we join them?__"__ Caroline begged as they continued walking __"__Sure Why not but we are not sitting with my siblings__"__ Caroline nodded as they walked towards them _

_"__Hey, you guys wait up__"__ Caroline called as she got closer __"__Care, Klaus. You guys made it__"__ Stefan said as he reached out hugging his best friend _

_"__Yeah, I wasn__'__t going to miss out especially after it was all down to my hard work that we are even having a carnival.__"__ Stefan laughed at her _

_"__You coming on too?__"__ Stefan said pointing towards the Ferris Wheel, Caroline nodded as they stepped forward with the queue._

_"__Great, I__'__ll make sure there are enough seats available for us all to get on the same time__"__ Caroline nodded as Stefan ran off to work it out_

_"__I think I__'__m jealous of him__"__ Klaus mumbled causing Caroline to turn around to face him bursting out in laughter_

_"__You are jealous of Stefan Salvatore? I__'__ve known him since we were in diapers, His Father and Mine grew up together, Being part of the founding families just like their parent__'__s before them.__"__ Klaus nodded as they moved closer to the Ferris wheel. _

_Stefan and Elena climbed on first followed by Rebekah, Kol and Bonnie then Caroline and Klaus climbed in behind them __"__Going in for a big smooch at the top Niklaus?__"__ Kol joked causing Klaus to blush, Caroline giggled_

_"__Well least he has somebody too Kiss Kol__"__ Caroline threw back. The group all burst out laughing at Caroline__'__s reply as Kol crossed his arms annoyed_

_"__Don__'__t add fuel to the fire Love, Just ignore him and we__'__ll enjoy some time together and maybe I might just kiss you at the top__"__ Caroline snuggled into him _

_"__I won__'__t object to kissing you__"__ Klaus kissed her forehead as the ride began too move_

_"__Bonnie__'__s gonna kiss me aren__'__t you Bon?__"__ Kol shouted out trying to get everybody__'__s attention __"__I am not going anywhere near you Kol. That is just gross.__"__ Bonnie groaned as she moved closer to Rebekah _

_"__Kol you couldn__'__t even get a date so you forced yourself on us__"__ Rebekah replied annoyed with her brother. _

_The Ferris wheel halted as Caroline and Klaus reached the top __"__Looks like you get that kiss after all__"__ Caroline smiled leaning towards him placing a chaste kiss on his lips, As she pulled away Klaus griped her closer his lips grazing her cheek_

_reaching her mouth taking her bottom lip between his sucking it gently before moving together deepening the kiss; their tongues danced together in a slow sensual movement that neither of them noticed they were at the bottom of the Ferris Wheel until somebody clear their throat._

_"__I am so sorry__"__ Caroline giggled as they climbed out to find the others already on the floor __"__You were sitting there for a good five minutes, Poor guy didn__'__t want to interrupt you__"__ Stefan chuckled._

_ Caroline leaned into Klaus__'__ arm grinning __"__Well it was certainly worth it__"__ Klaus looked down at her kissing her hair because to him she was worth it._

* * *

"He looks beautiful, That teddy, I know it" Klaus said stepping towards the panda bear in Liam's arms.

"You should. It was you who won me it at the carnival; You played the ring toss and that was one of the prizes" Klaus nodded

"I remember, It was our third date. You tore my arm off begging me too win you it" Caroline nodded as she leaned down kissing Liam's forehead

"Good night baby, Sweet dreams. I love you" she whispered softly against his ear.

Klaus watched the way she was with Liam and felt proud of her through everything they had been through, she was still standing and as strong as ever.

He felt guilty for even letting his mother brainwash him into believing Caroline never loved him because he always knew in his heart she loved him and it was going to be hard to convince her that he was the man that deserved to give her the happiness she wanted, to love her unconditionally.

* * *

_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
Some prayers find an answer  
Some prayers never know  
We're holding on and letting go _

_Holding On & Letting Go~ Ross Copperman_

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So Klaus/Caroline & Liam spent some time together. What did you guys think of the flash back?**

**Damon meets Rose, Klaus' cousin.**

**Next: Liam talks too Damon, Klaus & Caroline talk about Hayley and Max. The Art Exhibition Klaus and Liam father/son time **


	12. It's Not Over

**Hi All thank you for waiting patiently for an update.**

**Been a stressful few months, moved house, no internet and only sorce of writing is ipad..**  
**I've had a lack of inspiration but with tvd season 5 having no Klaroline I needed to update..**

**What's your take on TVD5 & TO so far?**

* * *

The week flew by quickly giving way for Liam's excitement to spend time at the art exhibition with his dad. When Saturday morning arrived Liam was already in the car before Caroline even asked him to put his boots on.

"You're eager for soccer today?" She questioned as she climbed into the car beside him. Liam shrugged his shoulders "Not really, I'm really excited for the art exhibition this afternoon. Klaus said you let him decorate the grill with his art work" Caroline was startled he'd taken to calling his father Klaus instead of the formal Niklaus.

"maybe. Does that bother you? Would you prefer if I decorated it with the ninja turtles artists" Liam chuckled loudly at his mothers opinion of the famous artists that the teenage mutant ninja turtles adopted their names from

"Mom, you do know they aren't really ninja turtles don't you?" He questioned her curiously wondering if she really thought they were turtles.  
Caroline nodded "same difference"

"Klaus would understand" Liam whispered softly as the pulled up at the soccer field "you're really enjoying this aren't you? I've never seen you in your element like this before. You never talked about art before..." Liam shook his head slightly saddened by his mothers words

"you never really let me talk about art. You and uncle Damon would brush it under the carpet so I'd show uncle Jeremy. He always enjoyed looking at it but now I have Klaus and he helps me with my pictures and the way to hold a paint brush" Caroline smiled sadly at her son.

"I'm happy you're enjoying each other's company. Come on we best get you to the field" Liam shot open the door running towards the field until he spotted Damon stood at the bottom of the bleachers "uncle Damon."he called waving his hand eagerly catching the tall raven haired mans attention, Damon smiled back brightly as he waved back holding his thumb in the air.

Caroline smiled at Damon awkwardly as she walked past him up the bleachers to sit beside Katherine "hey, you okay?" Katherine questioned her confused best friend, Caroline just nodded as she sat in silence watching her sons soccer game.

* * *

Once the game finished instead of the usual ice cream at the grill Caroline apologised to all the parents stating that a very important art exhibition was being held at the grill and she had to make sure everything went to plan.

Damon walked towards them grinning from ear to ear as he spotted Liam "good game champ" he chuckled as he ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, I thought you wouldn't come. I thought because you moved out you wouldn't want to see me" Caroline looked at her son while her heart broke. Damon glanced at Caroline briefly before crouching down beside Liam resting his hand on Liam's shoulders.

"I'm really busy with work right now so I may not be at every game but just know I'm always thinking about you.. Both of you. You just behave for your mom and I'll visit when I get the chance" Liam nodded smiling a little trying not to let the tears escape his eyes.

He quickly ran to the car climbing inside leaving Damon and Caroline to face each other "I'm sorry Caroline. I didn't know what else to say" Caroline was confused not once since they'd known each other had he called her by her birth name, it had always been barbie or Blondie.

"don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. How have you been?" Damon shrugged "okay I guess and you?" Caroline didn't know what to say "this is awkward isn't it?" Damon nodded eager to get away "a little.. See you later Caroline" without another word he was gone.

* * *

Arriving at the grill Caroline was shocked by the complete transformation of her restaurant, klaus had done an amazing job setting up with the help of his cousin Rose.

"What do you think?" He questioned as he spotted her from his spot beside the bar "it's amazing; I could hardly notice the place. The art work is amazing. Is it all yours?"

Klaus shook his head "not one piece. There are a few different pieces but this is my favourite" he said as he pointed towards a painting that held a beautiful flowery meadow and a large dated home "who's is that?" Klaus shook his head once again "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted too" Caroline was confused until she noticed that it had no name attached to it.

"Why isn't any of your work in here?" Klaus chuckled lightly "we both know that isn't true; your office holds three of my best paintings to be exact and the painting behind the bar is also one of mine. I think this place has over accommodated my art work thank you too it's beautiful owner" Caroline cheeks tinted a slight red at the word beautiful, she missed his charm and banter.

"Well I couldn't let it sit at my house not getting the attention it deserved, the horses behind the bar was also one of my mothers favourites" she paused for a moment before continuing not wanting to start the tears

"she said if reminded her of freedom. The horse running away for its freedom and that's how she saw you. Liam was a few weeks old and she came into my bedroom, we started talking about that painting and she told me you were one of those horses; he felt that now you weren't living in mystic falls you were free" klaus smiled softly shaking his head

"I wish I could say she was right but I never felt more free than I did when I was with you. All the time I was away from mystic falls I thought about what you were doing and what our son looked like. I am sorry about your mother; she was extremely kind too me when nobody else gave me a chance.." Caroline rested a hand on his shoulders reassuringly "she loved you like a son Klaus. You know how she felt about you"

* * *

As the afternoon went by klaus enjoyed time with Liam on his own both admiring the art in front of them pointing out individual facts each of them knew about a painting or it's artist.

Klaus came to a halt as he spotted one of his own pieces "this one's very dark" Liam whispered softly as he watched Klaus eye the painting slightly annoyed, he hadn't placed any of his own pictures in the collection because he knew most of his stuff over the past years had been dark and Dreary until he arrived back in town then his mind was consumed by Caroline and Liam and so his sketch book was filled with them,

"who put this one here?" He called to the girl manning the paintings in that designated area.  
"a oldish woman; she said it was for her grandson" klaus was angry as he tore the picture from the stand "sir you can't do that.." She called after him not wanting to move from the place she was told to stay.

"I'll do as I please after all I was the one that painted it" Liam was confused as he followed Klaus carry the painting towards the trash cans behind the grill.

"why are you throwing your painting away?" Liam questioned nervously incase klaus told him off for asking, klaus exhaled deeply before speaking

"your grand mother, my mother is a very bitter woman. She never really liked your mom so she think if she does silly things like this then your mom won't like me anymore.." Liam stepped forward reaching to hold Klaus' hand

"I like this painting. It shows who you were without me and mom" Klaus looked down at his boy startled

"I never liked that time in my life, i wasn't very nice to be around back then, I missed your mom too much.." Liam nodded "that's why you should keep it. Remind yourself why you painted it; because you missed Mom" klaus smiled brightly as he and Liam walked towards the front entrance of the grill.

* * *

"you hungry?" Klaus questioned earning a simple nod from Liam.

"How about we go eat then we see if your Mom would like too join us?" Liam nodded eagerly.

"she would love that" Klaus and Liam walked into the grill spotting Caroline serving her customers as they took their table.

"What can I get you both?" Klaus looked up fighting the urge too laugh at Katherine as she held the tiny note pad and a pen with a mini apron tied around her waist

"you having fun laughing at my expense? If you don't stop laughing I will make you wear this godforsaken apron and walk around taking orders all afternoon until you fu..." Klaus shook his head

"language? For your information we are having a father, son day." Liam grinned widely as he placed klaus' painting on the table smiling proudly "do you like my new painting?" He questioned earning a disgusted look from Katherine and a confused look from Klaus

"what the heck is that?. Why on earth would you buy him such a painting Caroline will..." Before she could finish Caroline was beside her

"Caroline will what?" Liam beamed as he help the picture in his hand tightly smiling "look what I got Mom. Do you like it?" Caroline turned her head looking towards klaus disappointedly

"why did you get him something so dark? The colours are dark and it looks creepy. How much did it even cost.."

"It cost nothing and as a matter of fact I never gave him it; he took that upon himself. My mother planted it in the art work, it's my own piece from about two years ago" Caroline felt her cheeks flush red with embarrassment not only did she insult his work but she made such a big fuss about their son having it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" klaus shook his head as a small smile appeared on his face "no. I am sorry, I think I got a little over dramatic regarding the painting. If you like it you are more than welcome too keep it" Caroline looked at the painting realising it wasn't as dark as she thought it was there was quite a lot of White, at first she'd thought it was a spider web until she realised it was a single snow flake on a winters night.

"there's something... Lonely about it" she whispered softly her eyes never leaving the picture "it was when he missed us" Liam piped up not wanting his mom to get upset.

"can we still have it? We should put it in the hallway as people walk inside.."

Caroline looked at her little boy a bright glow to his cheeks as he talked about this one painting "I think that would be a lovely idea, would you be okay with that?" She asked looking back towards klaus.

He simply nodded "I also think it's a lovely idea. Maybe we could also put up the painting I have nearly completed of you at your soccer game" klaus suggested looking towards Liam

"you painted me? Wow! Isn't that awesome mom" Caroline chuckled as she rustled his head.

"it sure is sweetheart, I've got too go help auntie Katherine for a while but I'll be free with half an hour when stefan gets here if you'd like too show me some of the art work.. I mean.. You don't have too if you don't want too.. I was just suggesting."

Klaus chuckled "I see something's never change, you still ramble on but yes we would like you too accompany us when we go and take another look maybe you might find something for yourself" Caroline nodded

"I'll come and meet you soon" she said as she walked away to help other customers.

* * *

Damon walked into the grill with stefan not really knowing why he even bothered showing up "why am I here again?" He questioned.

Stefan looked up at him annoyed "you know how big today is too Caroline. Surely you still care about her right."

Damon spotted Liam and klaus sat across the room eating and laughing together easily "it's not fair.. He left her but when he comes waltzing back into town he starts getting his feet under the table and taking my family."

Stefan knew his brother was hurt just by the way his eyes fixed sadly on the father and son,

"you knew when you signed up too play house with Caroline that if there was ever a chance klaus would return that she would take him back. She loves you Damon and you know that but her love for klaus has always been stronger" Damon shrugged away from his brother as he made his way too the bar

"doesn't mean I have too like it" he said gruffly.  
"Drinks on you then?" Damon's head shot round too find Rose smiling brightly at him.

"Rose! I thought you left town" Rose shrugged her shoulders as she sat beside Damon "I changed my mind, there was something too stay for" she giggled at her attempt to flirt with him.

* * *

After their afternoon together looking at the art as klaus explained each piece to Liam, Caroline watch in awe as both father and son enjoyed each other's company. Caroline decided it would be a nice gesture if she invited klaus found for dinner.

Getting through the door klaus helped Caroline carry the food into the kitchen so she could plate it up and serve it.

"He's really enjoyed today. Thank you" she said as she reached for the plates.

Klaus found himself smiling like a little kid as he leaned against the counter beside her "it was really nice to just spend time alone with him, thank you for that too. I also enjoyed showing you the different pieces that you couldn't recognise and might I add very unlike you. If I remember correctly art was one of your favourite subjects" Caroline blushed as she placed each plate on the counter.

"I went through a phase where I wouldn't even look at a piece of art without thinking about you, I was so consumed with everything that happened that I almost threw all your pieces out" klaus nodded

"I actually left them by the trash can ready for the garbage truck the following day but when I had a change of heart and wanted them back they were gone; I was so beside myself telling my mom somebody had stolen them until she pointed towards the couch.." She remembered the day so clearly and even then it touched her what her mother had done for her.

Flash back.

_Caroline was frustrated with herself again, she let herself cry for him. That stupid drawing she kept hidden in her draw of the Mikaelsson ball; she couldn't help but miss him as she cried. She jumped from her bed digging through her closet pulling out all the canvas work along with the rolled up painting she'd drawn her._

_Dragging as many as she could at a time she threw them beside the trash can at the end of her drive "damn you Klaus Mikaelson" she screamed as she threw the final drawing on top of the mountain of paintings._

_She felt the tears well in her eyes as she rested her hand on her tiny bump caressing it softly "I'm sorry jellybean" she whispered to her unborn child._

_Caroline laid in bed tossing and turning most of the night when she finally realised she needed those paintings if not for her but their child._

_She quickly threw on her dressing gown and slippers as she ran through the house and through the front door._

_She came to a halt when she realised all the paintings were gone and that the trash was still there_

_"no, this can't be happening...Mom..Mom" she screamed as she ran back inside._

_"I need to report a theft. My paintings were stolen.. I need them back it's all I have left" she sobbed, Liz wrapped her arms around her heart broken daughter as she sobbed,_

_"it's ok Caroline. Look.." Caroline looked towards the couch, her paintings were all on the couch neatly._

_"I believe this one belongs in your draw.." Caroline was confused as a small smile appeared on her lips "how did you?" Liz chuckled._

_"I'm the sherif caroline I know everything" Caroline chuckled "thank you mom" Liz just smiled at her daughter as she wiped her eyes._

_"I'll put them in my closet so you don't feel like chucking them again and regretting it" Caroline nodded in agreement as her mother began moving them into her own bedroom._

_"I'm sorry for the way I'm acting mom, I know it can't be easy on you." Liz smiled softly at her only little girl_

_"sweetheart you have never made it easy for me and I wouldn't expect you too stop now, I am proud of the young woman you are becoming and despite everything that has happened to you lately I believe this baby is going to have an amazing mother. You make me proud to be your mother and I know your father isn't happy but give him time he'll come around" Caroline nodded thankful that through it all she had a supportive mother and she'd be lost without her._

End flash back

"Did your father come around?" Caroline shock her head "he was disappointed in me; I haven't seen him since the summer before I fell pregnant. He was too busy with Stephen and his family; I mourned my mother alone because he held a massive grudge against me. I honestly have no idea what he is doing now and even though I love and miss him I am happy with my life. I have enough family in my life"

"You've done so well for yourself and I am proud of you, I know you never wanted too be stuck in mystic falls but you have accomplished so much since I have left, I feel a little jealous"

Caroline chuckled lightly "I don't know why, I haven't done anything that extraordinary, you on the other hand has been gracing art galleries and exhibitions with you beautiful work" klaus shrugged because he knew she got the better end of the deal.

"you got too watch Liam grow and I am jealous of that because I know I could have come back and helped you but in my mind I felt you were better off without me" Caroline didn't want too say anything too ruin the rest of the day.

"I don't think we were ever okay without you. Look at how easy it is for us to stand here in my kitchen talking freely about our feelings about our history. Yes I love Damon but I will not deny that I have always loved you; we had something Damon and I never had. We had shared interests and we fought... A lot. Even when we argued we never went the night without you creeping through my window just for us to apologise to each other" klaus grinned at the memory

"it sure was something wasn't it? We were probably the only couple that fought more than once a week" Caroline nodded

"Elena and Stefan hardly ever argue; they are more lovers than fighters but us we fought for our love for so long it some times caused us to argue between ourselves." Klaus nodded in agreement

"I've never felt that connection with another person. When Hayley came into my life two years ago we just used each other's company to escape our demons then she fell pregnant with Max and I felt like I'd been given a second chance to be a father.."

Caroline sighed deeply trying not too get angry "I know I was already a father and I should have done more for him but at this time my mother had told me you and Damon were together; KOL had mentioned to her that you were happy and that Damon was living with you. She told me that I should marry Hayley if not for my sack but for my child's and I planned too. I wanted so bad to do anything just so another son wouldn't be without me"

klaus hadn't noticed the stray tears falling from his own eyes as he continued "when I came back to mystic falls it was hard not too think about you both; I just wanted too see if you still felt the same, if you loved me like I still loved you. Then that first time I saw you.. I treated you like you meant nothing too my and for that I am sorry"

Caroline reached her hand up to his cheek wiping the tears with her thumb "I hated you for so long but when I'm standing right in front of you I forget that you had ever left town; it's going too take a while for me too truly get over you being gone but we need you in our life's Klaus" his blue eyes met hers for a single moment they both felt like they were teenagers about too kiss for the first time all over again...

"Mom. Is dinner ready I'm hungry" Liam called from a distance startling Caroline causing her to pull away from Klaus "sure sweetheart, I'll be in there in a moment" klaus helped Caroline quickly dish out their food before taking it into the living room to enjoy a quite family dinner together again.

_Let's start over._  
_I'll try to do it right this time around._  
_It's not over._  
_'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground._  
_This love is killing me,_  
_But you're the only one._  
_It's not over._

_It's Not Over~Daughtry_

**F/R**

**A/N: Please don't hate me.. I am really missing Klaroline so this chapter is major Klaroline.. I need too know how do people feel about Rose&Damon possible relationship?**

**Next: Team Klaroline or Team Daroline Beremy/Stelena dinner party!**


End file.
